


The first and last of her kind Crystal gem AU

by moondancer150



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angel Wings, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Body Modification, Body Worship, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Evil Steven, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time Gem Fusion, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gem War, Hallucinations, He has a soft spot for Spinel though, Light Bondage, Nighmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective, Pink Diamond is an asshole, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Shy Spinel, Slow Burn, Spanking, Steven Universe is a Diamond, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Unstable powers, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancer150/pseuds/moondancer150
Summary: After escaping the garden Spinel accidenally travels to earth to escape what might be a shattering only to realize that earth isn’t as safe as she had hoped. There’s a rebellion going on and soon to be war. Spinel scared and alone starts to see the beauty of organic life and starts realizing  that she herself isn’t all what she was truly meant to be.   Together the crystal gems fight to protect earth and its precious life from the diamond authority.
Relationships: Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 60
Kudos: 125





	1. The game in the garden

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone before you read aid like to point out in this AU fusions are one being. Meaning that two gems didn’t need to do a fusion dance in order to make a fusion it’s just a one being. However gems cam still do fusion dances and make fusions its just these fusions are one being, I’ve been wanting to make something like this but I wasn’t sure how I’d go about it. Sorry if this doesn’t explain much you can ask me some things in the comments below and be sure to put down a comment of the story. :3 please enjoy.

Thousands of light years away laid an asteroid in the middle of space and there from that asteroid lay a garden rotting and in ruin. It had once held such glorious beauty, blooming beautiful flowers and organic life. However that was years ago and now the unfortunate garden was left to waste away in decay. The in the rotting garden stood a small pink gem standing so perfectly still hands clasped together and a smile that was beginning to fade from her soft features. Yet she stood there waiting patiently for her diamond. 

Pink Diamond. 

Before leaving the garden to go to earth, which Spinel desperately wanted to go with. The small gem remembers clinging to Pink Diamond’s arms wanting her to stay a little longer and play a little more. Spinel at that time couldn't see the annoyed look on her diamond ‘s face. The flash of annoyance was gone as soon as it came, Pink Diamond kneed down to eye level with the pink heart shaped gem and told her that they could play one more game before she had to leave. Pink had told the small naive little gem to stand still and wait. A waiting game. 

“Now remember Spinel. Stand very still.” Pink Diamond said booping Spinel on her nose. 

“This'll be so much fun.” Chimed the innocent pink gem not knowing the true horrors and psychological damage she would face in her game. 

Spinel watched as her beloved diamond walked off not even looking back not even once, it stung a little but the small pink gem brushed it off as her diamond would come back for her and they could play all sorts of games in her new colony. So Spinel waited and waited, night after night all alone in the garden. Spinel normally didn't like being alone but she tried to focus on winning the game her diamond made up. So the small pink gem smiled brightly looking up at the warp,pad. 

She wanted to make her diamond proud. Spinel had lately been causing Pink to become upset with her which caused her diamond to have to ‘punish’ her. Like pulling her hair, kicking, slapping, pinching, whipping or beating her. Calling her really mean names. Throwing her against pillars and threatening to shatter her if she didn't behave. Humiliating her in front of other gems and threatening to break up their friendship. Spinel sniffed trying hard not to think about those horrible memories and blinking away tears. She swallowed a painful lump and tried to keep a happy face. 

She was just being a naughty gem and it was normal for her diamond to put herein her place when she was acting out. It was because Spinel was being a very bad girl. So she must deserve those things….right? 

…..right?

However the game she and Pink were playing began to last a pretty long time and yet Spinel was determined to win no matter how long it took. 

Oh if only she knew. 

The game was pretty boring Spinel had to admit and the more days passed on Spinel had taken up on star gazing to try and pass the time. It was so beautiful, the night sky full of so many stars, they looked to be smiling down on the small pink gem waiting in the garden. Pink doll like eyes stared up at the glittering stars that shined bright above her. The small heart shaped gem began counting some of them smiling as she did so. Spinel after some time of counting stars signed wondering how long it had truly been . Spinel looked around the garden again. Had the flowers always looked so….sad. 

Spinel’s eyes gazed at a couple of golden flowers that looked to be withered, the small gem fought the urge to move and tend to them and felt a small knot form in her stomach.. Something about this game didn't…..didn't feel right. Spinel shook her head trying to bury all those weird feelings she was feeling. Her diamond would eventually come for her. She was playing this game right. 

Wasn't she? 

Spinel had to be doing this right. Spinel looked away from the warp pad and up at the stars again. She just needed to be patient that's all. So as hours turned to days and days into weeks which turned into months Spinel could see that the garden was changing. Not right away but slowly. 

Slow and painful. 

It started with a couple of flowers that withered and Spinel tried her best to not pay attention but then more and more flows began dying off and Sponel began to get nervous and the poor pink gem began feeling a pit of helplessness. When her favorite flowers, the beautiful blue forget-me-nots , withered away and died off, it was the very first time in a long time Spunel cried. She wept sorrowful tears of sadness at the uncork ate loss of her favorite flowers. 

Little did Spinel know that there would be many incidents that she would shed more painful and bitter tears. Spinel sniffed and found herself unable to rub and wipe them away. She could only allow them to stream down her cheeks and drip down her chin. 

Spinel sniffed as a few hiccups came out of her. She loved those flowers and it was a terrible shame to see them leave and wither and die. Spinel hadn't felt this sad since Pink had…...had. Spinel’s face scrunched up in pain and sorrow as she didn't want to think about ‘that’ memory. The thought made Spinel psychically ill. The nasty, dirty feeling. The tainting, the cold,floor. Spinel didn't want to think about it. The thought alone made Spinel begin to cry all over again. 

Something about crying and having no one to wipe them up made the poor gem feel even more alone. It was just the unable ability to while her wet eyes made her want to cry even more. She was all alone. Absolutely no one was here and she was thousands of light years from Homeworld. Spinel really wanted to play this game with her diamond but...it was terribly lonely and dreadfully boring. Spinel only hoped that her beloved best friend would return safely. Spinel missed her. Sponel loved her. So the small gem waited. 

...And waited

….And waited 

….And waited. 

Spinel looked around the garden which was terribly unkept and slowly becoming more and more dead. Spinel swallowed a painful lump in her throat, when Pink Diamond returned Spinel could tend to the garden and make it all pretty again. The sweet thought seemed to ease the tiny pink gem. 

She just needed to wait a little longer. 

Her diamond would come soon and say that she had won the game and Pink Diamond would tell her that she was a good gem, scooping her up into her arms and finally taking her to earth. Spinel smiled wistfully at that thought and stared up at the warp,pad. That's when the small gem noticed that there were more stars out than usual. More stars than she had counted before. 

How much time had passed? 

Spinel shoved her questions aside and smiled beginning to count the newly found stars she was given. Jerez there were so many stars but luckily Spinel was a good counter and managed to count all of them she could see. It was a good distraction but that's when the garden began to descend down into darkness. 

Spinel’s legs hurt from standing so long, she wasn't used to standing this still for long periods of time. She was meant to run, jump and play. 

Not this. 

This was a game...so it should be fun right? 

Spinel looked at the warp pad…..again. 

If this was a game, why wasn't she having fun? Or at least she thought she wasn't having fun. Spinel sighed, she just needed to wait was all, maybe she wasn’t seeing the true nature to this game. The small pink gem kept her eyes closed but listened as there came a crumbling sound not too far from her. The noise had snapped her out of herd and the small gem turned to see that one of the pillars had crumbled to the ground from where it had once proudly stood. 

Spinel had yelped our in fear when she saw it happen as the loud noise echoed against the glass dome of the garden. Spinel stared at the pillars around her some managed to remain while most were in shambles with vines weaving between their cracks and broken pieces. It was sad but Spinel tried to not think about them, maybe they could get a bismuth gem to fix up. Spinel winced in pain again. Her legs hurt for sure but her feet were absolutely killing her. Spinel glanced down with her eyes and gasped when she saw that vines had entangled her ankles and feet keeping her in place. There were sharp thorn growing on them which would explain the uncomfortable pain she was feeling. 

How?....how did these get here?! How long was she standing still for?! Spinel swallowed a painful lump as she looked on at the overgrown and dying garden. What could possibly be taking her diamond so long? The small pink gem looked up at the sky again, there were so many pretty stars out, many, many more. Where did all the time go? 

Did time even excise? 

Spinel could feel her heart sink a little. The small gem tried to convince herself that it was just a coincidence and her diamond was just running a little late that was all. Pink Diamond would come fro her soon. She was her best friend after all. She cared about Spinel. 

….right? 

Spinel could feel her stomach twist and turn. What if...what if her diamond wasn’t coming back? Spinel didn’t like that thought and decided to not think about it too much. She was her diamind’s playmate, her best friend. She had to come back….right? Spinel could feel tears bubble up in the corners of her eyes, she began to doubt herself and it didn’t feel good. 

‘Why isn’t she back yet?’   
‘Is she still colonizing earth?’   
‘Am I doing this right?’

Spinel’s mind began to spiral. 

‘What I’d I’m not doing this right!’ 

Spinel bit her lip and shuttered. She didn’t like to think that she had been playing wrong the entire time. That made her stomach hurt more and then there came a sharp pang in her chest that made her wince in discomfort. 

What was she doing wrong? 

Spinel gasped softly a thought came about, was it because she was looking up at the stars? Instead of the warp pad. The small pink gem bit her lip and kept her eyes fixated on the transportation device instead of gazing at the stars. There were so many of them now she didn’t think she could keep count. Besides once Pink returned they could count as many as they liked. So the small gem in the rotting garden waited….and waited. 

Spunel’s back and legs were aching so bad right now, she desperately wanted to stretch or take a break from standing. Spinel’s ankles and feet wer3 so sore she didn’t think she could stand any longer. The vines were entangled and wrapped around the young gem’s legs and they felt as if they were beginning to embed themselves into her feet. It hurt….it hurt a lot. Spinel tried to look on the bright side. Her diamond would come for her her diamond would bring her back to earth and-

‘Stop. She isn’t coming for you.’  
Spinel gasped she didn’t like that voice, it cold, and unforgiving. The small pink gems sniffed. 

‘She doesn’t want to play with you anymore.’ Her mind hissed. 

Spinel bit her lip she didn’t want to think about any of that. It hurt to think about the bad thoughts. She didn’t like it. Pink was coming Spinel just had to wait a little longer. Spinel could feel another wave of tears on-flowing in her eyes but tried her best to hold them back. Spinel didn’t want to cry but knew that was easier said than done. Spinel began blinking away tears and swallowed a painful lump in her throat. She didn’t want to hear that scary and cold voice in the back of her head anymore but hadn’t known that it was only the beginning. That voice would continue on talking to her whether she liked it or not. 

Spinel just needed to wait. 

How long had Pink Diamond leave? Spinel tried to remember, it must’ve been awhile ago bu5 now the garden truly was overgrown and was slowly rotting away. It was horrible to watch as the one place she come to love was being destroyed right in front of her. Spinel wept pitifully as she stared at the garden which lay in ruin. Even the pond was changing; the once clean and clear water was now a nasty green-black looking goo. Spinel hadn’t realized that her own appearance had changed too. 

Her hair was messy and tangled, her appearance was dirty and unkept and her gem was dull and had lost its shine it had once had; years of grime had caused it to lose its glorious gleam. It would be alright Spinel tried to reassure herself. Surely her diamond would understand why she looked the way she did and get all cleaned up and have a good laugh. It would be alright. 

Right? 

Spinel sniffed staring at the warp,pad and then she saw it go off a blue flash cake from the transportation device and Spinel was so close to running off towards it to tell Pink that she was sorry that the garden looked so a mess but….there was nobody there….absolutely no one. Maybe the warp pad was broken? Yes that had to be it. Spinel sighed and continued playing the unfortunate game. To think she was so close to winning that she almost was about to run and lose cause she thought she saw Pink. How silly of her. She decided to brush it off however that’s when she began hearing something...it was a voice. But it wasn’t inside her head this time. It was.,,here...in the garden. 

It was her diamond! Pink Diamond. She was here?! Spinel could’ve sworn she heard her diamond giggling. Spinel loved hearing her diamond’s laugh but this time it sounded more…

Malevolent. 

Something about it was not right. It was as if her diamond was laughing at her rather than with her. She wasn’t even laughing at her in the good way either. The poor gem had to listen on as her diamond’s voice began to mock her, telling her all sorts of cruel and nasty things. From telling her that she was worthless to she was never intending on coming back for her. It even came down to she never wanted a clingy spinel in the first place let alone a friend like her at all. 

“You’re such a stupid naive little gem thinking I woild want a a clingy little toy like you. A pearl is far more superior than you.” Pink Diamond said coldly. 

Spinel’s body trembled, her eyes widened in horror. This...this couldn’t be happening. Why?! Why was she saying all of these horrible things?! What had she done to deserve that? Had she truly not played the game right? Was Pink angry that she had lost? Or was it something that she had done that she didn’t know yet. 

“Having you as a best friend was the last thing I wanted. You were merely a replacement for my broken pearl. I can’t believe the other diamonds gave me an old and boring toy which became useless to me over time.” Pink’s voice hissed. 

Spinel shook violently. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

“A gem who was so clingy and needy, so annoying you were practically begging for your shattering. You were just a disgusting little parasite p. Clinging to whatever showed it a small amount of attention and love.” Pink Diamond laughed cruelly. 

Spinel whimpered choking back painful sobs that she desperately wanted to release. She didn’t want to hear any of this she didn’t want to hear what else her diamond disliked about her. Spinel shuttered as she heard her diamond speak again. 

“I hated everything about you Spinel. I hated the way you walked, the way you spoke in that annoyingly high pitched voice. The way your shoes made that awful squeaky sound. I hated how you were presented to me in such a disgraceful fashion with her stupid baby like appearance and your heart buns and clothes. Everyone looked down on me for having such a childish gem like you. They all treated me like a less than...all because of you.” Pink Diamond hissed bitterly. 

Spinel shook tremors racked her frame as her eyes wr blinded and blurred by the tears of sorrow that streamed down her soft cheeks. Spinel shut her eyes, her face contorting in pain as she listened on. Was this true?! Had she really been so terribly to her diamond that she was the rea- Spinel opened her eyes to see that...no one was here….it was just her. The small pink gem had blinked..but she had seen...she had seen Pink Diamond.. 

Hadn’t she? 

Spinel blinked a couple more times and shuttered. Maybe….maybe it was all in her head. Maybe Spinel might have imagined all of that stuff. The pink gem didn’t know what happened, it sounded like Pink but Spinel could never see if it was really her. Whatever it was it was both scary and buzzard. Spinel had no idea what had happened to her. Spinel really wanted to move but couldn’t bring herself to investigate the sounds she heard. It was due to fear of upsetting her diamond and fear of what could be in the garden with her. 

Spinel tried to ignore the dark feelings and the prickling paranoia that crept up in the back of her head. The young gem couldn’t wrap her Brian around it that she had heard her diamond but hadn’t seen her go through the warp pad. The pink heart shaped gem sighed, she hoped that her diamond would come back soon, she desperately wanted wanted to play something other than this game and move around again. 

Her legs, ankles, feet and back were killing her and Spinel was getting awfully tied. Spinel slowly began thinking that what if her diamond really wasn’t coming for her? This left a painful feeling to rattle in her gem causing Spinel to wince and whimper. Pink wouldn’t forget her. Would she? Spinel bit her lip to the point that she had accidentally made it bleed. That was the odd thing about her, most gems don’t bleed yet..,Spinel did somehow. 

How strange. Maybe she could ask Oink about it when she got back? Spinel grimaced at the taste of her own blood. That metallic metal taste was both bitter and gross. Then there was a bright pink flash that grabbed the young gem’s attention. Spinel knew that it was the garden's communicator and turned to face it. Was it Pink? Had she connected to the communicator to tell Spinel that she was coming to get her and to be patient. 

That’s when Spinel spotted all three diamonds. All three of them. Yellow, Blue, and oh my stars there was White Diamond. She was also there too. Spinel had only seen White Diamond once it was when she wa gifted to Pink however seeing her left the small gem nervous as an aching feeling resinated inside her gem.


	2. She wept in the garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is short. Don’t forget to leave a comment and let me know what you think. All comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated.

The small gem listened carefully as White Diamond spoke. 

“Fellow gems of Homeworld. I White Diamondhave news regarding our beloved Pink Diamond..” 

Spinel was confused what did she mean by that? Hearing something about that didn’t bode well with the situation she was in. 

“After our dearest Pink returned home during a horrendous rebellion against our empire she had given up her form to give life to her beloved son.” White Diamond stated. 

Spinel froze. Son?! Returned?! Spinel couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She didn’t want to hear it. It made listening so much more painful. So...pink actually came back. She had….a son. Spinel felt sick. 

“Despite Pink no longer being with us we will still fight against this rebellion in her honor and champion forth a brand new era.” White Diamond said with a smile. 

Spinel’s heart sank….new….new era? How long had she been standing here then?! The small pink gem tumbled. She didn’t like where this was going. 

“And now my fellow gems I am proud to announce that Steven Universe if finally taking his rightful place on Pink Diamond’s throne. 

No, no, no, no. 

Spinel was close to choking on air. What did she say? Spinel felt so sick, she felt like vomiting, 

“I know we all miss Pink very much, but today is the new beginning of a new era.” 

No! No this couldn’t be happening! For the very first time in over six thousand years the small pink spinel began to move. She was so shocked, she couldn’t believe what she had just heard. 

It was so hard to try and break free from the vines, they held her down so tight and Spinel was forced to pull her legs so hard that she winced in pain in the process of getting out of the vines. Her legs ached so much right now but she needed to see this broadcast. Finally the young gem managed to fire herself, it wasn’t easy though, the vines had cut her legs and ankles a little tearing her stockings and drawing blood from her and when she took her first step. 

She fell. 

Years without using her legs had finally caught up to her. Spinel stumbles upward and began running towards the communicator. Spinel tried to make it over to the communicator but without warning her legs gave out causing the poor girl to collapse and crash to the cold dead garden floor. Spinel groaned and looked up with a pained face at the screen. 

“Welcome to era three.” White Diamond said. 

Spinel couldn’t believe what she had heard. The small gem sat there as her big pink doll like eyes filled with tears. Spinel reached out towards the fading light of the screen and once it was gone Spinel sat up and could feel her face getting wet. 

She was crying again. 

Spinel held herself. A new era?! How long had she been waiting in the garden?! Had she truly been waiting foolishly for her diamond to return and to take her to earth. However that wouldn’t be the case, Spinel had now known that her diamond never intended in coming back for her and simply left her in the garden for over who knows how long!! Spinel could feel her eyes burning with osined tears and so she wept in the rotting garden. 

Why?! 

Why did this happen?! Wasn’t Pink happy with her being her best friend? Hadn’t Spinel been a good gem for Pink? Wasn’t she a good girl for Pink Diamond?....wasn’t she good enough?   
Spinel sobbed and wept pitiful and pained tears and held herself while her body trembled and shook with each pained and sorrowful sob that wracked her body. Pink Diamond didn’t want her as a friend. Spinel didn’t know what hurt more Pink Diamond not coming back for her or the fact that she was no longer wanted. The pain was something Spinel couldn’t describe. 

The pink gem could feel her chest ache and burn. The memories of her diamond and herself began to darken into self doubt mixing with feelings of betrayal and sadness. Were they?....were they ever friends to begin with? All the games of tag and hide n seek. The many flower crowns she made Pink, the thousands of times she had told her diamond she loved her. 

They,,,didn’t...matter? 

Spinel didn’t matter to Pink Diamond she was only used when it was convenient and then left all alone when Pink no longer needed her. She eventually gre annoyed with Spinel and found her uninteresting and boring. So when the young diamond was given her very own colony she took the opportunity to leave Spinel all alone…..and never came back. 

Pink Diamond abandoned Spinel and even when she had supposedly returned never came back for her. 

Spinel was discarded like the sad boring toy she was….and now...broken. 

A useless broken toy. A useless broken spinel. 

Unlovable. 

Spinel sniffed choking back a sob. 

Why?! 

Why did this Happen?! Was Spinel so annoying that her diamond left her? Was she that bad? The small pink gem tried to think, had she done something so bad that she deserved this?   
Did she say something wrong? Had she misbehaved? Did Spinel step out of line? 

All of these questions lead to the same answer. No. Spinel had never said anything bad or insulting to her diamond, she had only the nicest of compliments from gestures to say about her. Spinel yes could be s very mischievous gem sometimes but after a good scolding from Pink a Diamond and a couple of tears later Spinel was back to herself again.,,,well kinda but if she was out of the rebellious faze and her diamond was happy then she was happy. Spinel wouldn’t even think of stepping out of line. Pink had told her what happened to “bad gems” if they ever rebelled or went against their diamonds. Those stories had scared Spinel out of her wits and she never stepped out of line from the sheer horrors of those stories. 

So why did Pink ….why did sh-

‘Abandon you?’ Her mind whispered. 

Spinel shuttered and shook her head not wanting to her that voice in her head. No! This wasn’t happening. This was just some kind of joke. Spinel could feel more tears bubble up in her eyes. A cruel sick messed up joke. Any minute now Pink was going to come through the warp pad and together they- 

‘Shut up! She isn’t coming for you, she left you.’ Her mind hissed. 

“N-no...I-I’m her,” Spinel said in a beer whisper so hard to hear. 

‘Friend.’ Her mind finished her sentence. ‘ Pink made more friends than you ever will,’ Her mind bellowed. 

Spinel swallowed a painful lump beginning to form in her throat. 

‘She left because your no longer useful to her anymore.’ 

“St-stop.” Spinel whispered softly, holding her head. 

‘Useless toy, that’s all you’ll ever be a toy to be laughed at and hurt.’ 

“No! Stop it! Stop it!” Spinel screamed her voice echoing off of the glass dome of the garden. It was so strange hearing her voice in that volume. Spinel could feel tears threatening to spill down her already soaked cheeks but the voice in her head didn’t stop tormenting her. 

‘Pink Diamond abandoned you.’  
‘She never cared about you.’

Spinel could feel her gem ache and her eyes burn with more tears. Why? Why did she abandon Spinel? The small pink gem sniffled and tried not to cry so much but it was too much. Spinel wept in the already dead garden while her mind began torturing her. 

‘Pink never loved you.’   
‘She made a whole new life without you.’ Spinel’s mind cackled   
‘She just used you like the shiny toy you once were.’ 

Spinel sniffed, shaking terribly. Pink left her….left her all alone. 

TO ROT!   
Spinel choked back a hiccup She hid her face in her hands and softly wept which turned into outwardly crying and eventually turned into her wailing loudly. Her wailing echoed throughout the empty and dying garden garden shattering the silence with her pitiful weeping and her cries of sorrow. There was this unbearable pain in her gem, it was horrible and felt as if it were only getting worse. It felt like hot coals were resting inside of her gem and it burned so hot and so bright red. The pain felt like so,etching was clawing at her gem from the inside out. 

It hurt. It hurt so much. Spinel cried and sobbed painfully. She desperately wanted this feeling to stop. The poor pink gem grabbed her head and began making a mixture between wailing and screaming. This pain it was too much, it was too much! Pink leaving her here to rot and no longer wanting her was so painful enough to just dissipate her form. Wait. 

Dissipate her form? 

The small pink gem sucked in a choked breath and looked down at her perfect gem. 

‘Do it.’ A cold voice came inside her mind. 

Spinel slowly reached her gem with her hands and shook and shuttered. She could do this..,all,she would need to do was pull and it would all be over. She wouldn’t be needed and she wouldn’t have the joy of staying in her gem replaying those sweet memories over and over and over again. Spinel shivered and bit her l up and just before she could do anything else the warp pad flashed. Spinel turned her head to the source of the warp pad so fast her head felt she thought she was seeing stars. 

At first Spinel thought it was her diamond but that hope was gone quickly as it came. There were two topazes and one amethyst guard, they seemed to be looking for something….or rather….someone,


	3. Escaping The Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I wanna thank everyone who’s given me kudos on this story and I appreciate any feedback anyone leave here I don’t wanna take up too much time so please enjoy the story. I’m sorry if this ends up being short.

Spinel quickly hid behind a half crumbled pillar, she didn’t under and but something inside her didn’t want to be seen like this. All dirty and unkept. Something about this didn’t bode well for the small pink gem. Spinel kept quiet as she listened to the two gems speak. 

“So we’re here for a spinel?” One of the topazes asked.. 

The other nodded. 

“Yeah it was said that Pink Diamond had a special gem made just for her in this garden.” 

The Amethyst spoke up. 

“Really? I thought those were just silly rumors told by the aquamarines.” The purple gem said. 

The first topaz shook her head. 

“No it’s true, the diamonds made a special gem made with the most specific ingredients for her.” They replied. 

“Sounds pretty neat.” The amethyst said. 

“Yes, she's also said to be a rare gem too, the only spinel ever to be crested.” The second topaz said. 

“Seriously and she lives in this dump?” The amethyst guard said gesturing to the dead garden,. 

Spinel winced at the mention of how deplorable the garden was, yet the small gem was finding herself to be blushing a soft red hue at the assumption that she was rare. 

She wasn’t that rare? Was she? 

Spinel listened closely to what the three gems were saying. 

“Rumor has it that this gem has remained in this garden for all her existence.” The first topaz said. 

Okay that was both true and not true. Spinel has been out in Homeworld….well sorta. It was one time…..and it wasn’t that long….but still she had been out of the garden. 

“Kinda sad that she was left all alone and kept in this dark about what happened to her diamond.” The amethyst said cal,lay. 

Spinel swallowed a painful lump in her throat, were they mentioning of her giving up her form and leaving Spinel on her own account while she live a whole other life and made friends on her own without her. Spinel swallowed hard, she didn’t want to think about that right now and no she wasn’t in the dark. At least not anymore. 

“Well we need to find her, Pink Diamond’s son wants to see her. Something about getting her old belongings and things since he’s the new pink diamond now.” The amethyst said. 

Spinel stood there frozen. She would belong to him. 

Steven Universe. 

Spinel froze, body going rigid and felt her breaths being caught in her throat. Her mind went blank for a second and once it rebooted she shook and trembled as few gripped her form. No. She didn’t want to go with him, she did not want to be with the new pink diamond. Spinel shuttered and the small pink gem watched with scared Cotton candy pink eyes as the three gems began spreading out looking for her. Spinel needed to leave, she couldn’t stay here. Maybe she could hide and wait it out. 

Spinel gasped as one of the gems were getting closer to where she was. What was Pink Diamond’s son going to do to her when he got his hands on her? Spinel trembled, not wanting to think about it let alone went to find out. The small gem could hear those nasty voices in her head saying terrible things about her and her unfortunate situation. 

‘When they do find you your as good as shattered.’   
‘That diamond won’t want a broken toy like you.’   
‘If you couldn’t keep your diamond happy what makes you think you can keep the new pink diamond happy?’ Her mind hissed. 

Spinel shook, she needed to leave. Could she really leave though this was her garden this was once her home. However did she really want to stay here in the dark and rotting garden all alone to waste away. Did he really want that? To remain in the dark colorless garden with nothing but her awful thoughts that could consume her? Spinel whimpered sniffing softly, remembering now only the bad times she had here it was getting so hard to see the good times as her most terrible and darkest days were spent in this garden. No, she didn’t want to stay here anymore the awful rotting smell the horrible darkness and the feelings of loneliness and despair radiated off of this place. This place was far too gone and now the memories were tainted and ruined by the one person she thought loved her. 

Did Pink even care about their friendship? Did she ever care about Spinel at all? That would explain the terrible abuse she got when Pink was in one of her moods. The hair pulling the verbal and cruel words and the beatings. Sweet stars the painful beatings she would get when her diamond was angry with her. Painful blue and purple bruises would litter her small body and she would be limping for a couple of days. But Pink did that only because she loved her. That’s what she said. What had she done to deserve this though? The tiny pink gem peeled out of her hiding spot and stared at the gems who were looking for her. Luckily they were too far away to see her. 

However the young gem’s eyes wandered over to the warp pad as it went off and someone else appeared standing tall and strong. They worse a long pink cloak that draped against the ground and the tiny pink gem knew that gems of high estate wore capes; her diamond had told her that when she saw a jasper wearing one. Spinel could barely make out their fave as it was covered partially by the cloak that they were wearing. The small pink gem stared out and it didn’t take long for her to realize from the embroidery and embellishments on the cloak that the individual was a high ranking gem. That’s when she spotted the three gems stopping what they were doing and did the salute….oh sweet merciful stars that was-

“My diamond.” The three gems said in union. 

The cloaked diamond lifted his hands dismissing them and stared at them. 

“Where is flaucet cut 001 AA?” He said in a rather calm yet form voice. 

“My diamond we are still looking for her.” The amethyst said bowing to the higher authority diamond. 

The cloaked diamond seemed unhappy but this. 

“This garden isn’t that big, you couldn’t have possibly lost her.” He stated firmly. 

“Yes my diamond, we’ll keep searching for her..” One of the topazes said. 

“See to it that you do.” The cloaked diamond stayed coldly. 

The diamond stood there watching as the three gems hurried to find the pink gem and Spinelmshook and shuttered. What was he going to do to her when he found her? Spinel trembled she needed to- Oh ho. He was beginning to walk around and joined in on the search for the supposed “missing gem.” It would only be a matter of time before they eventually find her. Spinel sucked in a breath and stepped out from where she was hiding once he had turned away from where she was hiding. The small pink gem took the opportunity to run and hide in a different area of the garden, Spinel used her elasticity to her advantage and proceeded to hide behind one of the dying trees of the garden.. . The small gem looked at the tree the leaves had long gone and died and the bark of the red was peeling away easily like dead skin. 

The small gem could see that all the gems were spreading out looking for her but that was fine side she was close to the huge staircase near the warp pad. In all her existence Spinel had never thought that she would leave the garden, this had once become her home her paradise where she and her diamond could play for hours on end it had been the first place she had ever seen when she emerged but now, now it was nothing more than her personal hell . A painful reminder that Pink Diamond, someone who she dearly loved, had left her...had abandoned her. Left her to rot for six thousand years. Spinel could feel tears burn and swell in her eyes, had she truly been a horrible best friend to deserve such a cruel fate? Or maybe she was just unworthy of love and affection. 

Spinel sniffed pitifully and gasped when she saw the cloaked diamond snap his head and turned to her direction, but as quick as a bullet Spinel retracted back into her hiding spot. She could practically hear her own heartbeat ringing in gin her non existent ears. Spinel watched as the amethyst guard called for her diamond. 

“My diamond it seems the gem you might be looking for might still in fact be here.” The purple gem informed. 

“How so?” Came a calm toned voice. 

Spinel watched as the amethyst paused for a moment but cleared her throat to continue speaking. 

“Well my diamond based on some of the evidence over here by the vines being ripped I’d say she moved recently from this spot. The footprints indicated that she might have moved somewhere over ther, the amethyst said. 

Spinel didn’t waste any time as she quickly ran out of her spot where she was hidden and ran straight towards the pink stairs that lead to the warppad. However the universe wasn’t on her side of the moment and the small gem stepped on a dead twig lying in the ground. The snapping sound the dead wood had caused immediately gave away her location. Spinel froze and saw the three gems and diamond all state at her from afar. They all just stared and everything felt so cold and tense. Spinel at this point didn’t like the pairs of eyes that were on her now yet she enjoyed it when she was entertaining her diamond but now it just felt wrong. 

The small pink gem felt her breath hitch and quickly bolted up the stunts she didn’t even stop when she hewed the amethyst shout. 

“Hey!” 

The pink gem didn’t stop, didn’t turn around, she no longer wished to stay in the rotting garden. It was driving her mad. The garden was no longer friendly and welcoming like it once was. There was only a disturbing dark energy lingering and embedding itself in the soils. It was now colorless and dying sending chills down anyone who dare venture alone in its dark depths. Spinel could hear the heavy footsteps of the topaz guards coming after her and his only furthered the small gem to run faster and when she finally reached the warp pad Spinel turned around to see that the cloaked diamond .had jumped into the air and was now flying towards her at such a speed. She could see his bright pink diamond eyes and she did not like it one bit. They looked…...looked way too much like her own diamond’s eyes. It unsettled Spinel. She felt her body go cold when she saw them and felt herself unable to move but luck have it that she snapped out of her daze and helped in fear as but before he could manage to catch her the warp pad activated and the small pink gem was swallowed up by a bright blue light before being sent to a completely different part of Homeworld.


	4. Where Am I?

Spinel after warping away from the garden opened her eyes to realize she was in Pink Diamond’s armory. Spinel stared around in slight awe. She never thought that her own dAmond would have a spot to keep all her weapons, but now wasn’t the time for memories Spinel needed a weapon that would keep her safe. Spinel quickly looked around searching for anything and knew she was running out of time. So she immediately grabbed a small rod with a small button on the side of it. 

Huh. What could this be? 

The small pink gem didn’t have time to wonder as someone was already in the armory with her sending the small gem in a panic. 

Oh no! Oh no! What was she to do? 

Spinel sounds around and could see that the yellow Topaz was getting closer to her and Spinel began to panic. She must’ve panicked and accidentally pressed the button on the small rod and gasped softly as she watched as the rod began lifting up much taller before an electric buzz sound was heard along with the sight of a sharp looking scythe blade at the end of it. Spinel gasped at the sight, 

“St-stay back!” Came a pained soft barely audible voice from the small gem. 

The small spinel coughed painfully the whole process of talking felt so forgin to her. She had stayed so quiet in the garden that it was so weird hearing her own voice. Now Spinel subterfuge that the much bigger gem had even heard her speak. Spinel watched as the big topaz gem mainly used for guarding certain places stared at the scythe weapon in fear . The small pink gem didn’t understand why she was so frightened by such a weapon she was holding. Spinel was so tiny and the gem was so massive yet the weapon the little pink gem held in her hands was one not to be trifled with. However when the gem caught sight of how hesitant the young spinel looked the topaz moved closer but would soon learn or rather….forget that it would be a mistake she would pay dearly for. Spinel gasps and quickly brought down the weapon which sliced through the gem with ease. Spinel cried in fear when she saw the gem’s face how shocked they looked so much so that it unsettled Spinel a little. 

Spinel watched with terror filled pink eyes as the thin cut from strike exposed light and the small pink gem watched as the top half of the topaz’s form began to droop which unsettled the small pink playmate even more and suddenly the massive gem poofed into a cloud of yellow smoke. Spinel stared at the gem that clattered onto the floor and listened as the noise bounced off the walls of Pink Diamond’s armory. For a moment all time seemed to stand still. 

Had she? Had she defeated…a topaz guard? 

Spinel stared at the gem and sucked in a breath, she looked around and could see that the amethyst guard was no longer there with her. She must’ve ran off when she saw what the small pink gem had done to the topaz and must’ve gone off to get back up. Well Spinel had another reason to leave Homeworld. The small gem made a beeline towards the warp pad and while putting the weapon that she grabbed in her gem for safe keeping. She needed to get out of here she just defeated a giant topaz guard, now as much as she was surprised that someone like herself a small playful spinel managed to take down a giant topaz guard made her so surprised she was also fearing the consequences . 

Spinel had defected a high ranking guard, if they found her they would surely punish her. Spinel swallowed hard thinking of all the terrible things they could,possibly do to her making her shiver in fear. They could shatter her if found guilty . Which would obviously be the case since she had dissipated another gems form with a weapon which wasn’t technically hers. Would that make her a their? , The small pink gem shuttered of what the new pink diamond would do if he ever got his hands on her. The thought alone made Spinel scared, she couldn’t nor wouldn’t want to think of what could happen to her except a shattering of course. Spinel stepped onto the transportation device which wished her away from her diamonds weapon room and when she felt herself finding her destination Spinel promptly fell flat on her face. It had truly been a long time since she used a warp pad. So she was a little rusty, but there was no time for that Spinel needed a place to hide. 

Homeworld may be a big planet but under the wasteful eyes of the diamonds it made the planet seem so small. Spinel never thought in all her existence she would defy a Diamond’s orders. Running away from the garden, dissipating a high ranking gem’s form and not only had she escaped….well sort of escaped the new Pink Diamond but now she could be taken to him and be kept as a trinket. 

No way!

Spinel didn’t want that, she didn’t want that at all. Spinel could hear the amethyst guard and Pink Diamond’s new replacement, walk off the warp pad to which the small pink gem quickly hid behind a pillar. Spinel wasn’t going to allow them to catch her….not without a challenge. The small pink gem ran in the opposite direction and took a sharp left not caring how many odd looks she got from other gems passing by. Spinel was just happy to be away from both of them. However that feeling was shirt lived as she heard a few shouts from the amethyst guard who was hot on her trail. 

“Hey! You! Stop right there!” The purple gem hollered. 

Spinel’s body went rigid but she soon enough found herself running again. Nope, nope, nope she did not want any of that. She needed to try and hide somewhere, anywhere. Spinel hurried off making to try and lose them by hiding herself among the vast crowd of gems passing through, however in doing so she felt so many gems staring at her confused,. Spinel looked away not liking their unfriendly looks yet none of those gems stopped her. Perhaps they didn’t want to be involved in whatever it was she had done or didn’t want to get into trouble themselves. 

Spinel hurried though taking another sharp left, there weren’t many gems in this area which wasn’t good since she could no longer hide amongst a big crowd. Now they would definitely see a small dirty disheveled pink gem running away from a high authority diamond and a quartz soldier. Spinel ran though, she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her and didn’t dare look back so when Spinel reached what looked to be a bridge she began to panic. Of course she could keep running but Spinel knew eventually there would be help on the way and she would be caught. Spinel as stupid as it sounded got onto the ledge of the bridge and watched as the amethyst guard came to a stop. 

“Whoa,! Whoa! hey there’s no need to do that. Let’s just go back to the palace. I'm sure your diamond will understand what happened.” The amethyst said trying to coax the gem off the ledge of the bridge. 

Spinel felt a sharp pang in her chest, a hot heat radiating from her gem. She wanted to scream at the purple gem and tell her off that who she saw wasn’t her diamond. Spinel shook her head and gritted her teeth. That new new diamond. He was the one who took her away from Spinel in the first place. Why should she ever bow down to him? Pink was her best friend and he took her away from Spinel. Conflicted feeling began bubbling up inside her head as she shut her eyes. 

Was Pink ever her friend? 

Did she not love Spinel anymore? 

Spinel could feel, tears bubbling up in the corners of her eyes as memories began replaying in her head. The memories all of them were tainted by betrayal and sorrow and Spinel never thought her diamond would do something like this in all her lifetime. Without warning the small pink gem jumped off of the bridge and down into the darkness below. 

She secretly hoped she’d die from this. 

Oh how wonderful that would be, she would no longer have to feel those horrible negative feelings that made her feel worthless and unloved. Or hear those terrible thoughts that lingered in the back of her head. Instead of feeling a sharp pain and nothing more when falling the small gem felt her body hit the ground with a soft thud and when she groaned, opening her pink eyes and looking around she couldn’t help but feel disappointed that she was still somehow alive. Which meant she would still feel those negative feels and emotions she had no clue how to deal with. It was unpleasant but Spinel slowly got up and winced almost falling during the process. Luckily the young gem managed to use a wall for support to lean her eight against and keep her upright. Her legs were so sore and her back and feet were hurting so much. At least she managed to get away from the supposed new diamond and amethyst guard. 

Question was. Where on Homeworld was she? Spinel never seen anything like this. She was always brought to the palace and straight back to the garden and Spinel even inside the palace wasn’t allowed in certain places most of which were near the Diamond’s chambers. She was however allowed to enter Pink’s room and Spinel was so happy spending many happy hours playing together and before she knew it she was taken away back to the garden. Well it was fun while it lasted. With sad eyes the small pink spinel waved goodbye to her diamond and watched as her beloved friend disappeared into the bright blue light of the warp pad, but now Spinel had no clue where she was. 

Well only one thing left to do now, find another way out of Homeworld. She couldn’t stay in Homeworld anymore, not after what she did. Escaping a diamond, going against diamond orders despite her diamond already being long gone and dissipating a high ranking gems form. Nope, she was no longer able to return now. There would only be a good shattering for her. Spinel shook with fear. No, no, no. She didn’t want that she didn’t want to be killed. The tiny pink gem looked around frantically. Where should she go? Were they gonna find her? Spinel swallowed thickly and proceeded to walk forward, or they might find her. The small gem hurried and kept walking for what seemed like forever. Her legs aches up once again and the small pink gem needed to stop for a small break. Her legs were killing her. Spinel sighed and looked around where she was before groaning softly rubbing her back where the pain spiked up. Spinel could see that in the rocks were small holes were gems must’ve emerged from. 

Was this?....Was this once a kindergarten? That would make sense due to the holes she saw. Spinel continued to walk and stopped when she heard a strange noise. She stood still listening closely for the noise and then it came again. It sounded like a drone like device and the small pink gem caught sight of what she was hearing. It was a round metal sphere with a glowing red light in the center of it. There came a strange noise emitting from the metal sphere as it scanned an area with a red light and proceeded to fly over s different location. Spinel tilted her head. 

How strange. Were they looking for something? 

There was no time to think as Spinel turned and yelped seeing the same machine behind her and without fail scanned her until the bright red light reached her gem. Spinel didn’t even have a chance of understanding what was happening and watched in horror as the machine turned violent attempting to yank her gem out. Spinel gave out a shriek as she stumbled back away from the now deadly device narrowly escaping its grasp. She idiot understood why that machine wanted to do that but she decided it was best not to know. So the small gem took off running away and running as fast as her small pink legs could go and could see in the corner of her eye that the first machine that tried yanking her gem out was hot on her trail. Spinel gasped seeing another machine coming at her at full force. She was done for, there was two of them coming at her and nowhere for the small pink gem to run. Spinel froze in fear shutting and biting her lip as tears formed in her pink eyes. Was this how she goes out? 

Spinel shook and shuttered fear freezing her in place and slicing right down her very core. Suddenly the small gem felt her hand being grabbed and pulled into a small secret cove and the small pink gem squealed as the two machines quickly flew past each other . Spinel watched with scared yet shocked eyes as the machine slowly flew off in an attempt to look for something else. Spinel painted softly she was so lucky if whoever this gem was hadn’t helped her she might have been good as shattered. 

The small pink gem turned to face the gem who had saved her and was very grateful for their help. Spinel opened her mouth wanting to say thank you but stopped and stared at the gem or rather gems that saved her.


	5. Meet The Off-Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It took me just a little while but I’m happy as long as you all enjoy it and don’t forget to comment down below . I really enjoy reading what you guys think :3

The small spinel stared up at the two gems who looked to be connected or maybe that was the darkness playing tricks with her eyes. Or so she thought, a red light appeared coming from their red gem which was located on their navel. Spinel could only stare in horror she didn’t know what she was staring at was real. Two gems connected by the hip. Before Spinel opened her mouth about to scream in terror a hand immediately pressed against her mouth silencing her. 

“Shh.” The left gem said putting a dingle hand to their mouth looking worried. 

“If you make too much noise p, that machine that was following you might find us.” The right gem told her. 

Spinel stared at them wanting to speak but her throat felt so dry and raspy talking felt almost impossible for her. That and the years of not using her own voice must’ve taken it’s terrible toll with her. However the small gem still shook as she was scared of seeing something completely different. She didn’t even know what type of them they were. 

“Hey it’s okay.” The left one said calmly. 

“We won’t hurt you.” The right one spoke. 

Spinel looked up and smiled softly at them she didn’t want to be rude but knew that speaking right now wasn’t really an option. She was great fun that they seemed to understand...well a little. 

“You're not hurt are you?” The right gem asked. 

Spinel shook her head

“C'mon we should go.” The left gem said calmly. 

Spinel nodded and followed the two strange red gems down into the depths of the cavern. Spinel was relieved though they seemed to be far away from those scary machines and there seemed to be more emergence holes. Spinel wondered where they were going and honestly wanted to ask since it was probably best that she didn’t follow complete strangers but than again they did save her life so were they honestly strangers? 

“We’re the Rutile twins by the way.” The right gem said to the small pink spinel. 

“Who are you?” The left twin asked. 

Spinel opened her mouth trying to say something p, anything but nothing came out. She tried again hearing something raspy come from her mouth which ended up swindling her into a coughing fit. It hurt. It really did hurt. Spinel could feel a bit of blood get onto her hands as she coughed trying to regain air. Despite not needing any. Both twins panicked a little when seeing her distressful display. 

“H-hey! You don’t need to talk if you don’t want to. We understand.” The left twin cried. 

Spinel painted softly her coughing dying down and she nodded wiping off the pink blood off of her bottom lip. She had no clue what had happened, she was just trying to speak and then last thing she knew she was coughing out blood. Six thousand years without talking really did mess her up she figured. Spinel shuttered not wanting to dwell on why she was unable to speak and simply followed the two Rutile twins and stopped when she heard a voice. 

“I will predict that the Rutile twins will return safely and bring a new gem into our quarters,” a small orange gem chimed. 

“We know Padparadscha, it already happened.” Another voice said coming out of their hole they had four arms and four eyes and at first it started Spinel seeing something so different causing her to yelp put in fear which caused the other gem to cry out in fear as well. 

“Hey it’s okay, it’s just our friend Rhodonite. She won’t hurt you.” One of the twins said calmly reassuring the frightened spinel. 

Spinel on the other hand felt terrible for scaring another gem who most definitely didn’t deserve to get scared. The small gem opened her mouth in attempt to apologize to the gem she spooked but knew that talking would prove to be pointless and she closed her mouth. The small pink gem instead gave the fusion gem an apologetic look to which Rhodonite seemed to acknowledge. 

“I-Kts alright I’m sorry if I scared you too.” Rhodonite said and took notice of Spinel’s gem. 

“W-wait? Your gem is a perfect cut. I’ve never seen a gem like yours before.” She said calmly. 

“Maybe she’s a special gem?” Padparadscha said cheerfully.

“What type of gem?” Rhodonite asked out loud. 

Spinel remained quiet as she stared at the two gems and gasped when her eyes caught something lurking around behind the two gems causing her to gasp and back away in fear. 

“Oh that’s Fluorite she won’t hurt you.” Padparadscha states calmly. 

Spinel nodded but she still seemed afraid of the odd looking gem. 

“So what’s your name?” The orange sapphire asked. 

Spinel looked down feeling sad for a moment unable to speak. 

“She can’t talk.” The left Rutile twin said, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“She can’t?” Came a sad tone from Rhodonite. 

“So sad.” Padparadscha said, looking swd. 

Spinel looked away ashamed for being unable to speak. 

“It’s alright. You don’t need to...if you don’t want to.” Said a slow toned voice from Fluorite. 

Spinel looked up junking from what she saw but smiled and tried not to get so spooked by the gem she was seeing. Spinel was grateful. These gems, they understood her situation. 

“We shouldn’t waste too much time Lars is waiting for us.” Rhodonite said. 

“Right.” Both twins said in union. 

“I will predict that captain Lars will be waiting for us to leave.” Padparadscha chimed. 

Everyone began heading down another secret tunnel of the underground of Homeworld and . It was so strange Spinel could see so many holes of where gems had emerged from. Who knew that there were underground tunnels and kindergartens down here. Spinel could see from the other side of the tunnel that there was a spaceship waiting for them. There standing near the ship was a tall pink thing that Spinel couldn’t seem to recognize. They didn’t appear to be a gem that the small spinel had seen before, granted she never saw any gems ever since she was placed in the garden, but the tall pink creature didn’t seem to even look like a gem nor have one. So this must be Kars as the other gems called him 

The pink captain looked to be wearing a cape and some gloves having a captain like appearance. His eyes scanned the small pink gem and he looked at the two Rutile twins as they spoke explaining the situation. 

“We found her in the caverns.” The left twin said. 

“We wanted to bring her along with us.” The right twin replied. 

Lars as stared at the small pink gem and listened as the small orange sapphire spoke up. 

“Can she come?” Padparadscha asked sweetly. Lars remained quiet which scared the small gem as she desperately needed needed to get out of Homeworld, she was deathly afraid of being shattered for her crimes of what she had done, she didn’t think she could fathom what they might do to her when they find her. 

“She can come.” Came a calm voice p. 

Spinel sighed relived on hearing that but looked up as he spoke again. 

“I will ask, what’s a gem like you doing all the way here?” He asked her gesturing to her perfect cut gem. 

Spinel stared at the pink human and looked down knowing of what would come next. 

“She cannot talk.” Florite said slowly. 

Lars nodded and stared at the small pink gem sensing her frustration. 

The pink teen closed his eyes and sighed. They needed to get moving. 

“C'mon let’s go. I don’t want anyone to find us.” Lars replied, turning to head into the ship. 

Spinel jumped at the mention of being found, if she was caught she would have to find somewhere else to hide, or worse. She followed the gems inside the ship and watched as the ship's doors closed; this was it. She would leave Homeworld for good. In all honestly it did make her feel very sad thinking about how she’ll never be able to see her diamond again, how she’ll never be able to play in the garden like they used to or how she’ll never be able to see her beloved friend Pearl again. Spinel could feel her eyes water but she sucked in a breath. No, she couldn’t think of going back now. There was nothing there for her anymore. There were no games, no friends, and no joy. Just the dying garden and she didn’t want to got there anymore. Spinel shuttered, wiping her wet eyes. No she didn’t want to stay in that scary garden any longer it made her gem ache and her mind spiral downwards into not so nice thoughts. 

Spinel stared out of the windows and watched as they flew out in one of the cave’s openings and into the sky and away from the machine-like planet. Spinel looked at the world below her staring at the white, yellow, blue and pink buildings and towers. It was so bizarre to see. All those years spent in the garden and only now was she seeing Homeworld. It both frustrated and saddened Spinel, but she tried to not think about it too much. She didn’t want to start crying all over again like a big baby. 

‘Like a big crybaby that you were a useless whiny baby that Pink hated,’ her mind hissed. 

Spinel teared her eyes away from the window when the pink boy spoke up. 

“Since you're here now, can you tell us who you are? Or how you ended with the Rutile twins?” Lars asked her. 

Spinel looked at him, opened her mouth and closed her mouth as she looked down, unable to speak. She gently tapped her throat and shook her head as if to tell him her unfortunate situation. 

“Ah right forget, my bad.” The pink teen said and dug around for something. 

Spinel looked away for a brief moment but gasped softly when this nice thing other than a gem handed her a pad of somwesort and a thin object. 

“Can you write?” Lars asked her. 

Spinel stared confused tilting her head. The young captain sighed . Right aliens he forgot. Yet he was determined to get any information about this gem. 

“Well as you can guess I’m Lars. I’m captain of this ship.” The young teen said. 

Spinel looked at him and smiled kindly at him which drew relief from the young captain. Well at least she understood what he was saying. That was a start. 

“I assume you already met the off-colors.” He said. 

The small gem stared at him confused. 

“He means us.” Rhodonite added. 

The small gem turned to face the odd gem and pointed as if to say ‘you guys.’ 

The Rutile twins nodded the right one speaking. 

“Yes, that’s us. We were hiding from the machines you saw.” 

“We needed to remain hidden so Homeworld wouldn’t find us.” The left Rutile twin said. 

“If they did find us.” The left one said looking away. 

“We would be shuttered without question.” The right twin said finishing the sentence for her other half. 

Spinel gasped softly pink eyes darting around anxiously. 

“It’s okay though, as long as we get to earth and meet with the rest we should be safe.” Lars said, trying to ease the sacred gem. 

Spinel looked at the captain of the ship and replayed what he arias. Meet the rest? Did he mean that there were more gems? Gems like the Rutile twins and gems like Padparadscha and Rhodonite? Spinel remained silent thinking to herself. Earth, they were heading to earth? Was he being serious? Spinel snapped out of her daze when she heard the small orange sapphire speak up. 

“What about you?” Padparadscha asked Spinel. 

Spinel looked down trying to think for a bit, even though she was unable to speak and didn’t understand or know how to write she decided that she could maybe draw something out and try to explain her situation. Lars and the rest of the gems looked on as the small pink spinel began exposing her story in a drawing. First she should probably tell them her name. The little disheveled gem did her best to draw out the garden in space. She drew a large rock with a dome around it and herself surrounded by flowers and all organic matter. 

“Is that….where you came..,from?” Florite asked slowly. 

Spinel nodded.. 

“So you came from a garden in space.” One of the Rutile twins said out loud. 

Spinel nods again. 

“Alright. What else?” Lars asked. 

Spinel hummed and began writing in very old gem language her name. At first it didn’t seem like anyone on ship seemed to understand the old text but Fluorite smiled. 

“Spinel.” She said slowly yet there was a happy calm feeling in her voice. 

“Huh?” One of the twins asked. 

“That’s her name.” Florite said calmly. 

Everyone on board looked at the small gem and smiled. Happy to know her name finally after some time without her even speaking and Lars smiled kindly at her. 

“Welcome aboard Spinel.” He said causing the small gem to giggle happily though tege were some coughs mixed in with it. 

Spinel then proceeded to draw her diamond, Pink Diamond. 

“That’s your diamond who you served.” Padparadscha chimed cheerfully. 

Spinel paused but nodded. 

The small pink gem shows them her diamond asking yet not receiving a colony, then after asking so many times she finally gets a colony of her own. Earth. Spinel begins to draw herself and her diamond, both of them smiling and the small gem sucks in a breath trying to steady her hand as it keeps shaking. Spinel proceeds to draw Pink stopping Spinel from coming to earth. Spinel shutters But continues on drawing Pink telling her to wait in the garden. The off colors remain quiet noting her slight distress. Spinel slowly and carefully begins draws out her diamond telling her that this was a game and draws herself standing there with a smile. 

The small spinel The begins drawing the garden dying off, the flowers withering the trees dying the garden losing its color becoming pale and disgusting it's once beautiful stature now lay in ruins for all those who are unfortunate to stumble upon it. However that’s when things began getting disturbing as Spinel began drawing the garden in a much heavier darker line with the pencil as she began to eerily and realistically depict what it was like for her. The dying grass in the garden rotted before her eyes. Pillars of the garden crumbled before her, the trees twisting and bark falling off of them while the breaches looked like massive hands ready to snatch anything up in their path. The flowers withered and dead shriveled up into morning but a disgusting disfigured plant and the butterflies no more as they too died alongside the garden. The pounds were nothing more but a sickly looking black goo with dead and dried plants of once water lilies and such. It overall looked dreadful to be in and her details in the drawing was nightmare fuel. 

Spinel breathed heavily, her eyes were shaking and she was practically trembling, she she had managed to draw herself standing all alone in the dying garden and as she stared at the drawing she made she could feel an onslaught of tears flooding her eyes and she was unable to hold them back as she felt the, spill down her cheeks. It reminded whist as Lars spoke in a soft and gentle tone. 

“She left you behind..” He whispered. 

Spinel could only look up at him with sad eyes wet with tears and poked away not sure of how to respond to something like that then again she might not be able to at all. The small gem hid her face in her hands as she wept silently.


	6. The Mysterious Ship Approaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something is coming . You guys can already guess.

It had been quiet on the ship for awhile saved for Spinel’s soft weeping and that’s when one of the Rutile twins spoke up. 

“You can make more friends.” The left one said. 

“Yeah you can make so many more friends.” The right twin chimed in. 

Spinel remained quiet soft sniffing was heard as wet pink eyes peered at them. 

“It’ll be great just imagine.” The right twin said, sounding so happy. 

There were pleasant looks on all the gems on the ship all except for the small pink spinel who stared with confusion. 

“Just think we won’t have to fear of being shattered.” Rhodonite sighed. 

“Or judged based on our looks.” The right Rutile twin said. 

“Or our skills and talents.” Padparadscha added in with the right Rutile twin. 

“Or our status rank.” Florite hummed. 

“But most importantly.” Lars said. “We won’t have to serve any diamond.” He said. 

All the gems on board agreed yet Spinel seemed confused, she would no longer be serving a diamond. How bizarre. Spinel would have never thought that she would go against the diamond authority but it didn’t look like she had much of a choice. The small pink gem didn’t think she could serve anyone other than her diamond. She didn’t want to even fathom what it would be like if she served another gem. Probably wouldn’t be treated well….again. 

Spinel rubbed the last remaining tears from her eyes and looked out at the vast amount of stars out in space. Spinel looked as Homeworld grew smaller and smaller, she wondered how far away from the entire planet Homeworld was she when Oink left her in the garden. Spinel didn’t want to think about it, it scared her a little. She must’ve been so far away from Homeworld. With the warp pads everything seemed so close but now that Spinel was leaving her home she couldn’t help but think. 

Home the garden was once a lovely home and now it had transformed into her small personal hell. Spinel could feel tears bubble up in her eyes again. She sniffed which caught the attention of an unlikely gem. Spinel sniffed, rubbing her teary eyes and could see through her blurred vision a caterpillar like body wrapped around where she sat. Spinel cried out in fear but stopped as it was only Fluorite, a fusion as Homeworld put it. Spinel sniffed as she listened to a slow yet seemingly calm voice speak to her. 

“It’s alright.” Fluorite said. 

Spinel sat there sniffing, rubbing her wet eyes and despite how bizarre this day was these gems were just so nice and kind to her. Spinel was grateful for the comfort. Spinel wanted to say thank you but despite not talking it seemed that Fluorite understood her. The small pink gem gave a tired sigh and rested herself against Fluorite slowly beginning to close her eyes but suddenly snapped upright. She had no clue what she was doing but it scared her it felt like she was shutting down and she didn’t like that. Spinel began to focus on the stars. She remembers counting so many stars in the garden and right now there were so many stars out she didn’t think she could count anymore. The small pink gem felt like she had been counting for so long . Spinel’s soft pink eyes traveled around the shop and that’s when they stared at Fluorite. Spinel couldn’t help but state. This gem was so different yet she was so kind. Spinel stared at her colorful form; she couldn’t help but admire Fluorite for her oddity but Spinel found her colors and her form fascinating and comforting. The cool,gentle colors on Fluorite’s form were relaxing to look at and Fluorite had this calm aura around her which seemed to ease Spinel. Despite the way Fluorite spoke it was nice to hear and oddly enough comforting and she was nice to lay on as she was soft yet cool. Maybe it was just Spinel’s lack of physical contact. 

The small pink gem would always be grateful that Fluorite had come over to comfort her. However Fluorite was again needed and the small pink gem was one again alone. Spinel sighed, she really had nothing to do except….the small gem looked down at the notepad Kars had given her and a small smile began to spread on her cute pink face. 

Captain Lars Barriga stared out into the mass majority of the stars in space . The young pink teen sat there navigating the ship’s direction and making sure everything ran smoothly in the ship. To think one day he was working at a donut shop and then he. Was picked up by these giant aliens called gems snatched him from his home and tossed him in a human zoo. To be taken without warning, away from his friends, his family and his home. Lars couldn’t remember how long he had been away from earth but he wasn’t going to wait a single second on that horrible planet known as Homeworld. Lars couldn’t wait, soon they would all be free. They would be happy sna safe. 

That thought alone seemed to make the young captain happy. Who would have thought someone like him would be out flying in space with s bunch of gem rock aliens. It seemed like only yesterday he escaped the human zoo and was hiding away from the Amethyst guards. Lars couldn’t remember exactly how he survived but he managed to do just fine by taking some water and food from the zoo. Lars couldn’t he,p but smile despite his struggle he managed to steal a ship from a high status gem as his way of sticking it to that crazed robotic planet 

Lars couldn’t help but chuckle. He wondered who the poor sap was and how embarrassing it would have been to have their ship stolen by a human. Lars chuckled again knowing that he had taken a high class gem’s ship would have been an utter shame and humiliation to have their ship taken by what they called “lower life form.” However to have it taken by a human mini less would have been humiliating at best. Lars couldn’t he,o but laugh a little putting a hand to his mouth and try and muffle it out. It was just too good to not enjoy. 

Spinel place the pencil down or what she liked to call the drawing wand and stared at her drawings. One was if her escaping the garden and running away from Pink Diamond’s son and his topaz guard and amethyst guard. It then shows her rejuvenating a topaz guard and running again before jumping off a bridge and seeing those weird machines. Before one could get to her Spinel had drawn the Rutile twins saving her and bringing her to see the rest of the off color gems. 

Then the small gem drew the present, explaining her story and leaving Homeworld on a big ship. Spinel looked down at her drawing pad and couldn’t help but smile as she began drawing them heading to earth. Ah, earth. A colony she was left for by her diamond. Spinel narrowed her eyes not wanting to think back on that painful memory anymore. Once Pink had her colony she just left Spinel and didn’t come back. Spinel blinked a couple of tears away and swallowed a painful lump that was stuck in her throat. 

Sox thousand years . 

She had been playing with the one person who she believed was her best friend, who had left her to rot. It was funny though, Spinel had never seen earth before but now that Pink was gone and Spinel left the garden she could finally see earth. The thought of seeing earth made Spinel happy. Even forgetting the horrible mistreatment and punishments she would dish out to Spinel. The hair pulling, grabbing her pretty rough to the point of bruising, putting her down or much harsher punishments like being hit, kicked, punched or thrown around like a rag doll. Spinel could eerily remember her diamond dissipating her form via ,by crushing. 

Spinel could feel her body freeze up and get cold.. Pink Diamond has just about enough of Spinel . The small pink bubbly gem one day was a little more excited than usual but that was because of a reason. Spinel had made a gorgeous flower crown for her diamond and the tiny pink gem just couldn’t wait to show her. However Pink Diamond was in a rather sour mood but Spinel couldn’t help herself. She really wanted to show her diamond what she had made her and when Pink had back handed her the poor gem causing her to hit the floor causing her to drop the flower crown Spinel looked up feeling a painful sting longer on her cheek. That happened so fat and without warning. 

Spinel had no clue what she had done. The pain lingering on her sensitive pink skin causing tears to well up in her eyes. She gave out a pained whine and looked at her diamond eyes fearful and her body trembling. 

“P-Pink.” She whined pitifully trying to suppress a sniffle. 

The littlest diamond stared down at the small pink spinel with little to no emotion in her eyes. It scared Spinel to see her Diamond’s face like that. To see that there was nothing in her pink diamond eyes that they had grown dark and without light seemed to make Spinel fear for the worst and without warning Spinel cried out and n fear as Pink Diamond grabbed her a little more rough than usual and proceeded to squeeze the sides of the small and now helpless spinel. Spinel shrieked from both lain and fear. She could feel something warm trickle up her throat and out her mouth. It tasted like metal and Spinel could feel it spill out of her mouth and drip down her chin. She hadn’t realized at the time that it was blood. 

Her blood. 

Spinel stared on in horror as her dis one stared down at her with a hateful glare while her hands pressed against Spinel’s sides. No matter how much she cried and sobbed telling her diamond that she was sorry that only seemed to make her more angrier. The squeezing felt horrible; it felt like her inside were being caved in. Spinel couldn’t tell if this was the way she was going.to die but by the looks of it, it seemed that way. Spinel could feel her eyes rolled back, tears spilling down her face as her vision blurred and she could only see darkness . When Spinel had reformed her diamond was no longer there but the pain of what she had done was. Spinels whimpered unbaked to hold back the painful sobs which resulted in outwardly wailing. 

She couldn’t understand why her diamond wanted to do something like that, wasn’t Spinel being a good gem? A good little gem for her diamond. It didn’t matter right now. Spinel just wanted to rest for a moment. The small pink gem limped over to a path of forget me not flowers, her absolute favored flower and when she laid down she must’ve blacked out cause she couldn’t remember what had happened after she had closed her ryes. 

Spinel shook her head, not wanting to think about Pink Diamond right now . The small gem gasped when she felt a small bump in the ship. Maybe that was normal. 

lCaptain you might wanna take a look at this.” The left Rutile twin said. 

“Yeah it looks serious.” The right Rutile twin said in a shared whisper

Lars began to check some of the camera footage and frowned. 

“Oh no. “ he said l 

“O-oh no..l.what do you...mean?!” Rhodonite asked , getting a little worried. 

Spinel looked over to the orange sapphire who spoke. 

“I predict that Rhodonite will begin to panic when she hears news that an oncoming ship has begun to approach us.” Padparadscha stated.


	7. Making A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for anyone who is still here reading my story I’ve been struggling a little creating some plots for this story but ai wanna Thank anyone who had been patient with me. eniugh with me enough with me. Kudos are appreciated as always but I also love to see what you guys think. So don’t forget to leave a comment down below.

Spinel blinked a couple of times and could feel her heart sink, something foreboding was happening and it was happening right now. Spinel rose up to her feet and walked towards them but before she had gotten close enough there came a loud BANG it caused the small gem to cry out in fear as she hit the ship floor with a soft thud. Lard snapped his head towards the small gem and was about to ask her if she was okay but then witnessed a bright flash as the communication screen flipped on and watched as a gem appeared. 

Spinel could only watch as a green gem appeared. The tiny spinel could only know one gem that was green..,well two gems but this gem due to her posture and appearance she looked to be of high status. Spinel stared up at an angry captain for the diamonds. An Emerald. Spinel's eyes widened as she stared both in shock and fear…..what was happening? 

Why did she look so angry? 

Spinel hoped that she wasn’t angry because she had left Homeworld. 

“You,” the green gem bellowed angrily. 

Lars frowned. 

“How dare you steal my ship!” She snarled. 

Lars stared back unfazed by this gem’s outburst. 

How?! How was he not afraid? Emeralds were the highest rank of commanders. They were the ones who easily commanded the Jaspers, the Amethysts and other quartz soldiers. How was this human captain not shaken by this gem? 

Lars just stared up at the angry gem and replied calmly. 

“Jealous much?” He replied. 

Emerald growled not liking hoe He was spewing to her. 

“Don’t act so smug human, once I retrieve my ship you will serve out your punishment and your bandwagon of defects will all be shattered.” Emerald hissed. 

Spinel froze her color paling from her body as the rest of the gems gasped softly, even getting a whimper from Rhodonite. Spinel shook and gasped softly when the emerald’s one eye caught sight of her. Spinel watched as her face once angry turned from angry to malevolent. 

“Well well. I’ll be,” She said calmly too calm for the pink gem’s comfort. “Pink Diamond’s toy.” Emerald chuckled. 

Spinel flinched at the word toy and glanced back at the angry gem trying not to shake too much. 

“Oh you’ll be a fine prize to take back to my diamond. To erase the shame of having my ship stolen by a weakling human. Yes. You’ll do just nicely. He’s been looking for you after all.” Emerald said grinning evilly. 

Spinel could feel her body get cold. She didn’t want to fathom what it would be like to be taken and forced to be his playmate.. Spinel swallowed thickly. 

“I’d like to see you try.” Lars replied back coldly. 

Spinel turned to look at the pink teen astonished by his bravery and his courageous spirit. The emerald on the other hand looked furious and left the communication screen with a low sap sound. 

“Captain Lars What do we do?” Rhodonite squeaked. 

Lars thought for a moment closing his eyes then he looked up at the Rutile twins. 

“Full speed ahead. I don’t want that emerald getting too close.” Lars stated, 

“Got it!” Both twins said simultaneously. 

“Captain be careful.” Rhodonite begged. 

Spinel remained white as she felt the ship shift and the silent pink gem gasped feeling the ship love again. 

“Hang in guys. We’re gonna try and lose her.” Lars said calmly yet there was a firm fine in his voice. 

Spinel shuttered and shared as she stared out and watched a green ship following them in hot pursuit. It had to be the emerald’s other ship she owned. Spinel jumped when she heard the sound of the communication screen going off and sure enough there was Emerald still,looking pretty angry. 

“Don’t think you’ll get away with this! I’ll find you!” The angry gem said getting off of the communication screen. 

Lars scuffed and rolled his eyes. 

Once the screen was all black Lars turned back to look at his friends. 

“We’ll be okay.” He announced calmly. 

Padparadscha spoke up again happily. 

“Everyone I will predict that we will be safe from Emerald’s attack.” She chirped happily. 

Lars smiled giving the peach sapphire a kind head pat. 

“We know Patty, thank you.” Lars said. 

Padparadscha hummed softly enjoying the sweet affection given to her. Spinel stared at the display and could feel her insides twist. Why couldn’t she have that? Why couldn’t Pink do that for her sometimes? Spinel didn’t mean to think about the bad memories it just happened. Oh how silly she was. She wasn’t made for thinking. She was a spinel after all. 

Spinel sighed and looked down and began drawing again, drawing them flying away from Homeworld and where Lars courageously stood up against the scary Emerald general commander. The small Spinel looked down at her drawings and stopped, she was satisfied with her work and smiled plopping down on the floor and stared at it happily. Spinel for the next day counted s couple of stars and greatly appreciated Fluorite for coming over and cuddling the small pink gem. With that time Spinel had taken out her drawings and showed them to her. The fusion looked down and smiled. 

“You’re very good at drawing Spinel.” Fluorite said slowly yet calmly. 

Spinel smiled and felt her face blush from the compliment and looked up at the fusion. The two despite one of them not speaking enjoyed one another’s company. She had gotten to know a little bit more about the other gems. Rhodonite was sweet and cared about the other gems , she was normally cautious and would fret over their well being. She was over all like a protective big sister. Spinel has even caught sight of her doing that to her. 

The small pink gem could feel Rhodonite‘ eyes staring at her and at first it was odd but as it progressed Spinel learned to deal with it. It was just Rhodonite making sure she was okay and that kind of caring made Spinel feel welcomed. It was a warm and sweet feeling in her gem. Spinel couldn’t help but stare at Rhodonite though, she was stunned by the fusion and just like Fluorite she was fascinated awed by their form. However, staring wasn’t okay and was deemed rude sometimes and Rhodonite caught her once. 

“I-Is something wrong? D-do I have something o-on my face?” She asked, getting a little nervous. 

Spinel looked away feeling her cheeks tint a light red. Oh how embarrassing she was caught staring. The small gem shook her head at Rhodonite’s questions and looked away, getting up and showing her the art work she made of her. Rhodonite stared at the self-portrait while Spinel could feel her face fumed a deep red. Oh how embarrassing she was showing her her crummy drawing. However if one were to look at it. They would have been impressed by the detailing and almost realistic beauty she had out into it and when she saw the fusion smile Spinel looked at her shocked,. 

“You really think I-I’m that pretty.” She asked the small spinel, her face blushing. 

Spinel blushes snd shyly nodded looking at her with big pink eyes. It was true she found all the gems onboard oddly beautiful . To Fluorite’s calm semester to Padparadscha cheerful predictions despite them already happening. To the Rutile twins for saving her and the kindness from Rhodonite for looking after her. Spinel blushed , yes they were all beautiful in their own way

. The small pink gem approached the peach sapphire at the second day after escaping the emerald commander. It was silly to think that a spinel was shy to approach another gem however it had been thousands of years since Spinel had made anyone smile or laugh or made any friends of that matter. If she couldn’t even make her diamond happy what were the chances of befriending this gem? Spinel started to feel shy, feeling nervous glitters creep up her spine Padparadscha turned to her smiling kindly at the small pink gem. 

“Oh Hi Spinel.” Padparadscha chimed happily. 

Spinel blushed and smiled; everyone on board already knew her name and it left a warm fuzzy feeling to kinged in her gem. Like she was welcomed and the small pink gem waved shyly and smiled. Gish she was terrible, why was this so hard? The small pink gem rubbed her arm and gave a small drawing to the peach sapphire. 

‘What’s this!” Padparadscha said staring down at the artwork she moved her peach bangs out of the way to stare at the drawing, 

It was a small self portrait of her and another of the two gems holding hands together. It was beautiful, full of detail and beauty now all she needed was something to color them with and it might just give her drawings a little bit of a pop. take it as Spinel’s tiny way of asking if they could be friends. Spinel quickly looked away feeling embarrassed. Oh gosh, oh stars this was stupid! The anxiety was beginning to rise and Spinel began to self doubt herself. Maybe she should just- 

“I will predict that a shy spinel will be my friend.” Padparadscha said. 

Spinel turned around and looked at her with overjoyed eyes happy to be her friend but what she heard next made her even happier. 

“No, we will be best friends.” Padparadscha chirped. 

Spinel gasped softly eyes brimming with tears which glittered with joy and happiness. 

“Oh stars! I’-I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry!” Padparadscha exclaimed feeling terrible for upsetting the small pink gem but watched as Spinel shook her head and smiled. 

“You’re happy?” The peach sapphire asked. 

Spinel nodded and that seemed to get the orange sapphire smiling which earned a couple of giggles from both gems and Spinel couldn’t be more happier. She had made a friend.


	8. Through The Woods We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys this is over 4000 words! I’m so happy with myself. I hope you guys like this chapter and less do leave a comment if you enjoyed :3 it always makes my day to see you guys comment and show how much you like each chapter of my study ^w^ Anyway please enjoy and don’t forget to leave a Kudos.

It had been a few ekes and Spinel had gotten to know the gems onboard and Spinel was happy to have them all as friends. To Homeworld they were considered off colors or defective or in other terms useless to Homeworld’s empire they would be shattered for the way they looked. Spinel looked at the gems around her, how horrible. The small pink gem shuttered, so if they were all caught Rhodonite, the Rutile Twins, Fluorite, Padparascha.

They would wall be shattered 

Spinel shuttered looking away as she didn’t want to know what might happen to her friends and to Captain Lars she felt deep down that the diamond authority wouldn't take what he had done lightly , so maybe he would be bright back to the human zoo or something far worse. Spinel shuttered once again not wanting to think about it too much 

It had been an hour since she had drawn anything and Spinel smiled grabbing her pencil and her sketch pad but gasped when she heard a loud BANG! and the small pink gem watched on looking around frantically as the space screen flickered on. 

Oh no. 

Spinel stared in horror as it was her again, Emerald. 

“Ahaha! Did you useless rocks think you could escape me?” She said arrogantly. 

Everyone on board stayed quiet and the green gem grinned with ill intent. 

“I won’t ask you again, human. Hands over my ship or I’ll have to do something drastic.” The emerald gem bellowed. 

Lars stared her down. 

“Like what?” He asked, challenging her. 

One of the Rutile twins chuckled, causing the Emerald commander to growl. 

“I’ll...I’ll destroy the ship!” Emerald cried looking for a good comeback. 

Everyone on board stared at her white and Rhodonite gasped softly worried. However Lars remained unfazed by what the green gem stated. Spinel was shocked to see that a human such as Lars was not afraid of a high ranked gem like an Emerald threatening to destroy the shop they were in. Lars stared her down and hadn’t said a single word to her and calmly shut the communication screen off and continued on course however that didn’t stop Rhodonite from speaking out in fear. 

“C-captain Lars. Wh-what if she does d-destroy the ship.” Rhodonite stuttered looking at him worried. 

The pink human turned to her and smiled smugly. 

“She won’t destroy the ship, she can’t .” He answered calmly. 

Everyone seemed confused, Spineo stared at him and gasped when she saw the screen light up and saw none other the highly respected Emerald general from the diamond empire Made to command Rubies,, Jaspers, Amethysts, and other Quartz soldiers but how she looked rather embarrassed. 

“So what happened about destroying the shop?” Lars asked her calmly yet there was a hint of smugness in her tone of voice. 

The green gem looked away. 

“I-I can’t.” Emerald ssid looking away 

Spinel stared at the green high ranking gem and gasped softly when she heard laughter coming from the young human. 

“Ahaha! I knew it! You love this ship way too much to destroy it.” Lars laughed earning a growl from Emerald. 

“That maybe true human but don’t count yourself lucky, I’ll find another way to get my ship back.” Emerald said angrily. 

Lars watched as the communication screen turned off and he turned back to his friends. 

“See nothing to worry about.” He said reassuring some of the worried gems on board. 

Rhodonite sighed feeling deluged as did all the rest of the gems on the ship. 

“Going to earth is gonna be a snap..” Lars said snapping his fingers and in that very moment which was meant to ease everyone there came a loud bang sound that shook the ship and suddenly everything began shaking and rattling. It suddenly felt lit they were….falling. 

“Aaaah! I knew it! “ Rhodonite screamed hugging the Rutile twins who held her 

Spinel’s eyes widened in horror as the screen flicked in and flashed red displaying a warning sign. The small,pink gems whimpered not liking the loud and obviously scary sounds coming from the alarm warning. 

Critical hit! Critical hit! Left wing has been struck. Evacuate immediately p, crash is inevitable. Evacuate immediately crash is inevitable.. the computer-like voice chanted over and over again with the loud scary siren ringing 

Spinel held hersel whimpering as she could see the communication screen glitch while Kars struggled to keep the ship going. Spinel couldn’t see anything on the screen but she could hear through the static of the glinted screen that Emerald was royally pissed. 

“You i-i-idiot!” Emerald’s angry voice glitched through the static. “I-I told you n-n-not to fire! You’ve r-ruined my p-p-precious ship!” Her static voice sounded like shuttering. 

Spinel didn’t know what to do, she was shaking so bad. Spinel couldn’t tell if she was the one who was shaking so terrible or the shop . She watched as the others looked so panicked as she did, the terrible sound of the rumbling broken edge of the ship was heard and the small pink gem gasped feeling Flourite wrap herself around her and for the first time she listened as this gem said so,etching rather quickly. 

“It’ll be alright,” she said. 

Spinel shook and could feel tears in her eyes from the fear she was feeling but she held onto the cool colored gem pressing her face against the fusions form burying her face away from the sight of the ship going up in flames as it was getting closer to earth hemisphere. The sound of the shop shaking and rattling and the fire spreading across both wings of the ship wasn’t a good sign either. There was a low roar when it happened though but that didn’t put anyone at ease. . 

Spinel shivered whimpering as she could hear Lars scream out. 

“Brace for impact everyone!” 

Spinel held onto Flourite and could feel the shop falling at a much faster pace than usual causing her to hold onto the gem tighter and she could hear a loud screeching noise. The small spinel hadn’t realized that one of the hoops wings had violently ripped off during their crash land. 

Spinel gasped softly as she felt like she was floating mid air for a small moment but in reality she was falling Spineo opened her eyes and could see that the ship was gone, how’re she could feel Fluorite holding onto her and the small pink gem despite being so scared was great fun for Fluorite holding her like this. Spinel couldn’t remember the last time she had. been held and the sweet affection given to her despite it being a rather distressful time made Spinel appropriate it even more. 

Spinel could feel the cold breeze hitting her skin as she was falling and felt herself shaking and opened her eyes which was a mistake in itself as she saw a big blue sky with faint puffs of clouds. Spinel could feel herself falling faster which spiked a new level of feta in her. She would crack by the sheer height she was faking at or worse she would simply die by her gem being shattered by the force of her fall! Spinel sucked in a breath trying not to think about that too much but it seemed like it might be the only thing she could think of. 

She didn’t want to die! She just escaped Homeworld; she didn’t want to die right now! Or maybe it would have been best if she stayed in the garden. Spinel shook her head, tears stinging her eyes. No! She didn’t want to serve another diamond that wasn’t her own. 

Spinel watched as Flourite curled around her weather it be to protect her Spineo hadn’t a clue but before Spineo knew it they hit something and the poor Spineo had clashed onto the ground and rolled and tumbled for what seemed like a couple of seconds but those seconds seemed like the longest she’s ever felt and when she finally stopped rolling she coughed roughly and looked around her eyes eyes blurred and her head pounding. 

Spinel shakily got up her legs wobbling a little bit, the small gem looked around and she had no clue where she was. The small pink spinel looked around her surroundings and could see a big blue sky which was full of a deep blue and gold with a faint purple with faint golden clouds. The cool autumn breeze brushed against her form causing her to shiver. 

So...this was earth. 

Spinel,looked around and couldn’t see any other gems. Not even Fluorite ss with her but she was holding her? Where did she go when they fell? Spinel looked around again trying not to panic too much and gasped out loud when she caught sight of Lars lying in his side. Spinel quickly got up and stumbled a little only to fall on her face a couple of times due to her body possibly suffering from shock . She wobbled and stumbled towards the hi,an captain happy that she was no longer alone as she couldn’t bare the feeling of being alone and when she made it to him the small pink gem shook him. 

The human at first didn’t move nor respond and after a couple of minutes of shaking him Spinel could feel tears bubble up in her eyes as she began to panic. She couldn’t find the other gems and Lars was in this strange stage where she wasn’t responding to anything. 

Spinel was completely alone. 

She was in the garden alone and now. 

She was in earth alone. 

Spinel shook him a little more scared as the cold wind howled along them, both of them making not a sound at all, not even a peep, just the cool autumn breeze of earth sweeping between the uncioncoud caption and the frightened pink gem. Spinel listened calmly but she couldn’t hear any of the gems and the silence was beginning to remind her of the garden she escaped from. Spinel whimpered again she didn’t like the lonely sounds and unsettling feelings of her past coming back to haunt her. 

‘You should stayed in the garden like a good gem.’ 

‘Now you’ll die alone and miserable in this planet your own dis one left you for,’ her mind mocked her.

Before any of her negative thoughts could consume her Spinel gasped as she saw a gem from far away looking for something. Spinel was about to attempt and call out to them….. but stopped. That gem...looked nothing like the off colors. 

That gem wasn’t her friend. 

Spinel felt her body go cold as she listened to the gem speak. 

“I don’t see anybody inside. We’ll keep searching the perimeter.” They said calmly. 

Spinel could feel her gem sink, even on earth they were still being hunted. She shuttered not wanting to be caught she slowly backed away trying not to make too much noise and gasped softly when she felt a hand grip her arm and as she was about to yelp out in fear she felt a single finger press against her lips to keep her quiet. 

It was !Lars. 

“Shh they’ll hear you.” He whispered. 

Well that shouldn’t be too hard Spinel barely said a single word so staying white should be a breeze. Spinel nodded and took his hand following the young teenager into the woods. Spinel hadn’t known what the thick pile of vegetation was but she knew that she didn’t want to get captured by the other gems so she followed Lars without asking any questions. The woods were full of lots of thick foliage and lots of big and tall trees towering over both of them. 

The young Spinel, accompanied by the human captain hurried through the woods and together they hid behind a couple of trees. The small gem peeked out and could see that the gems were now looking for both of them. Spinel bit her lip as she was worried for both of their safety now as she didn’t want to be found by them and was so scared that they might be spotted. 

“We need to keep moving.” Lars told her in a hushed tone taking her hand and leading her deeper into the woods to try and avoid the other gems looking for them. 

The crippling fear of being found by those gem soldiers made Spinel shutter and kept up with the pink teen not wanting to slow him down or anything. The pink gem followed deeper and deeper into the woods and watched as more and more trees popped up with bushes and more foliage and vegetation for them to hide in. Spinel and Lars hid behind a much bigger tree this time pressing themselves against the trunk of the tree and stayed there. Spinel listened carefully so she could hear the gems 

“I heard they were off color defects.” One of the gems said. 

“They sound terrible, I also heard this planet is running with filthy traitors rebelling against Homeworld; they call themselves the crystal gems.” The other gem replied. . 

Lars gasped as he immediately recognized that name, the small spinel looked at him and wondered what that gem meant but for now she kept quiet. Once again they began moving. It seemed so easy to get away from them and Spinel was almost feeling less scared but then she suddenly stopped as she heard something which caused Lars to stop. 

“What is it?” Lars asked. 

Spinel listened again for the sound and pointed at the direction of where she heard the sound and the be quiet gesture by placing a finger to her lips. Lars stared at the small pink gem but listened and could hear that it was none other than Padparadscha. She sounded so distressed and upset. 

“We need to help her.” Lars said. 

Spinel shook and looked at the captain before gesturing to the gems from very far away who were still looking for them. Lars glanced at where she gestured to and seemed conflicted. Spinel seemed scared yet she couldn’t imagine what her best friend Padparadscha must be feeling all scared and distraught on a planet she barely recognized. 

Lars sucked ina breath before staring at the frightened pink gem. 

“Spinel, Im going to try and distract the other gems. You go and get Padparascha alright.” Lars told her. 

Spinel stared at the human, shook a little but felt like she had no choice. She was Padparadscha’s best friend and she cared about her. Spinel looked up and nodded, despite feeling scared Spinel felt obligated to keep her friend safe. Spinel looked around the area where she heard the noise and could see that ether were only a spare amount of trees which meant she had a small limited chance of hiding but watched as Lars grabbed a rock and threw it away from the other direction they were standing. 

The rock managed to hit the truck of a tree nearby and , the managed to travel a little bit in the woods. Immediately it got their attention. 

“What was that!” One of the gems said turning to their partner. 

The captain turned to Spinel and motioned for her to go and Slinelwated no time in doing so watching as the pink teen moved away from his lot to avoid getting caught . Spinel hurried running through the kids in search of the peach sapphire which she had come to be her friend. Spinel smiles as she saw her friend standing all alone and when Padparadscha caught sight of Spinel she gasped and couldn’t help but be so happy to see her. 

“Spinel! You came to rescue me!” Padparadscha chimed and hugged her 

Spinel quickly pulled away from the hug as quickly as it was delivered and nodded. She really did want to hug her friend. But now wasn’t the time they were in a bit of a jam. Spinel took the peach sapphire’s hand and dragged her away from the open area she was in and Spineo could see Lars motioning from the to follow him and hurry. Spinel nodded not wasting ya time as she gripped her friends hand making sure she didn’t stray behind. 

The three of them hurried and tried to make it out of the woods doing their best not to be seen by the other gems who were there either by the crystal gems or to find them. Who knows. Spinel gasped again as she stopped. There we a lot of guards on the other side of the woods and it didn’t seem they noticed them, it was by pure luck that their backs were turned to them. Lars sucked in a breath as he’s was shocked and he knew they might have to turn the other way in order to not get caught or simply they would have to cut through woods the long way. 

So the young captain turned the gems around so they could heed in the other direction, weeping through trees as not to get caught by the gems. 

“Stay close.” Lars said quietly. 

The two gems nodded and hurried following the pink teen who abruptly stopped both of them as there was a single gem who was searching the area for the time being. Lars's breath hitched as he was trying to think under such pressure. Lars knee there might not be any hope let alone mercy for either of them if they didn’t make it out of the woods. They would be captured and who knows what would happen to them. 

Well for sure Padparadscha would be shuttered just because she was seen as an off color or as a defective, she wouldn’t be granted mercy. As for Spinel. Lars swallows hard. He didn’t know what would happen to her, if what Emerald said was true he shuddered to think what might happen to her if she was ever caught and bright back to Homeworld. Lars looked away and stared at the two gems who in turn looked at him with uneasy and slightly scared expressions. 

Spinel gasped when she caught sight of the guard she had seen the guard Lars had seen and stopped as he brushed her pointing to a new direction and motioned for her and Padparadscha to hurry and hide Neither gem not wanting to get captured listened and Spinel grabbed her friends hand hiding behind a tree and holding their breaths,. 

The small peach sapphire held onto Spinel obviously scared and spoke in a mere whisper. 

“D-do you think th-they saw us!” She asked. 

Before Spinel could shake her head she turned around and cried out in fear. To her horror there right in front of them was a huge gem that tiered over both small gems they were certainly a quartz soldier . 

“Spinel! Look out! I predict an Ocean Jasper will try and attack you!” Padparadscha cried out. 

Spinel froze; she could only stare at the big ocean Jasper gem and swallow hard. The gem before them stared them down, Spinel knew that they might end up being cracked or worse shattered during this fight. Yet despite the impending fear Spinels good in front of Padparadscha her arms outstretched as if to shield her friend with her body and away from the scary gem in front of them that posed a threat. 

The ocean jasper stared them down and simply smirked, it seemed like she wasn’t unfazed by this at all. She simply laughed at both of them which caused Spinel to swallow hard. 

“You think you two can best me?” The ocean jasper said. 

Spinel didn’t answer as she painted softly only wanting to keep her friend safe and watched doll like eyes widened in terror as the much bigger gem pulled out a battle axe from her gem and without saying anything brought it up to swing it down on the two small gems to try and wither poof or shatter them and the small,pink gem with incredible speed and and agility managed to doges the hit which could have been fatal to both gems and Padparadscha cried out in horror. Everything happened so first yet somehow her friend Spinel had gotten out of harm's way. Yet she knew the fight wasn’t over. Spinel looked back and yelped as she was punched against the cheek sending her to crash saints the scold ground of the earth. Spinel never knew how hard an ocean jasper could hit another gem. She just never thought she would be on the receiving end. Well at least she now had a study to tell. She could feel her head pounding from the pain but she got up and with blurred vision could see that the ocean jasper was slowly approaching Padparascha who shook in fear and tumbled backwards onto her back scrambling backwards only for her body to hit the trunk of another tree. 

“N-no. Pl-please stop.” Padparadscha begged looking yo at the force gem who was much bigger then she was. The small peach sapphire could feel her one single eye burning with tests of fear. She didn’t want to die. Not like this. She didn’t want to die by the hands of a quartz soldier known for their brut strength and fighting skills. 

Spinel slowly got up and wobbled a bit before she lunged onto the gem and threw herself into their back putting her hands onto their eyes and pulling hai in an effort to try and divot back. She wasn’t a skilled fighter but she had to at least try and defend herself and her friend. Who else’s would? 

“Gaah! Get oof me you pipsqueak!” The ocean jasper shouted swinging her axe blindly cussing the peach sapphire to gaps and move away from the fight at least that gave her some time to try and get away or try and hide. 

Spinel tried hooking her legs around her fighting but she failed as she yelped her threat being grabbed and she was held up in the air by the ocean jasper who looked like they had enough of her already. Spinel instinctively gripped the jasper’s hand as they squeezed their throat . This was so strange. It felt like she needed to breathe but gems don’t need to breathe. 

So...why did she need to breathe all of a sudden? 

“Get off of me you stupid cold!” They hissed chucking the poor gem across the area they were fighting in and causing Spinel to hit one of tree trunks with her back. Side fell o to the ground won’t a soft thud and seemed to lay there for a minute or two.   
Padparadscha helpless to watch. 

“Spinel!” She cried her face wet with tears as she stared at the gem who began walking towards her again and the small peach sapphire was frozen in fear. 

Spinel slowly opened her eyes her vision was blurred a lot worse now but she could see that her friend looked hurried and could hear the poor sapphire cry out for Lars or for Rhodonite but she knew that no one was coming to save her. It was all up to Spinel. The small pink gem gritted her teeth and looked at the jasper as she stood up and wobbled a bit, she tasted something that was metal and spot it out onto the ground. It was blood. Pink blood. 

Her blood. 

Spinel looked at the harder and felt something boil in her gem. This gem who was much bigger than she was was now threatening her friend. She was going to killl her if Spinel didn’t do anything. She had to think fast and she had to think fast now. Spinel sucked in a breath as she pulled something out of her gem. She didn’t want to do this. She really didn’t want to fight, but this ocean jasper gave her no choice. She had to protect her best friend. With the last remaining energy she had left in her Spinel pressed the button to the scythe like weapon she had twine from Pink Diamond’s armory and began sprinting towards her opponent. 

The ocean harder looked down at the small peach sapphire who tumbled and whimpered before her. The jasper sleepy raised her ave and looked won at her ready to stroke the last blow but she slowly turned her head to see the small pink gem who looked just about done with her this time. 

Spinel watched no time as she charged at her enemy and raised her weapon of choice and with a battle cry. 

“Aaauuugh!” Spinel shrieked as she swung her weapon down and stopped as she had sliced through her enemy. 

Everything felt so quiet now except the wind which howled snd Spinel turned back which was a mistake all on its own as she watched a bright light form against the area which she had cut through which was her torso and Spinel watched in horror as the gem fell to her knees and poofed into a cloud of teal smoke before her gem fell onto the ground. 

It was so quiet . So, so quiet. The only thing heard was the wind and Spinel heavily panting from the fight she had encountered . Slowly Spinel stood up hey her body was shaking terrible as she slipped her weapon back into her gem once she had it sealed back into its rod like structure. She listened as Padparadscha spoke. Not in fear or sadness, rather. In awe. 

“You….you did it.” She said in awestruck. 

Spinel turned to her. Her hair much messier now. 

“You rescued me. Just like what I predicted! Oh! Spinel you saved me! Thank you!” Padparascha chimed jumping up and hugging her friend who gasped but hugged back flinching a little in slight pain. Spinel couldn’t help but smile as she was happy that she had saved her friend and kept her from danger and oddly enough felt satisfied with the fight she had seemingly won. . However they needed to find Lars and Spinel took Padparadscha’s hand and hurried off leaving the ocean jasper’s gem lying on the dirt alone.


	9. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This fic is not dead! I’m so sorry for making all of you wait this long. I’ve Ben struggling with writers block. Also I wanted to give everyone a huge thank you for those who have kudos and or commented since it makes me really shoot to receive them. Anyway without spoiling anything in the story. This was meant to be gift when I reached 100 kudos so sorry that this got to everyone so late but please enjoy the story and like always don’t forget to comment.

Padparadcha quickly followed Spinel and didn’t dare think of falling behind. As the two hurried away from the ocean Jasper not wanting to stick around when she forms back the peach sapphire saw that the pink captain was formed by two gems. One amethyst guard and one lace agate. Lars stared daggers at the two gems his sword was too far from him due to one of the gems tossing it away. The pink teen glanced at the much larger gems gritting his teeth as he knew that he was defenseless without his weapon. 

However Lanrs wasn’t just going to allow them to have their way. Lars was a human and to these guys he was seen as a weak and helpless nothing more than an animal deserving to be put in a human zoo. Well he bet none of them seen a human wielding a sword steal a ship and crash land on earth.   
Are wqtched as they both spoke to each other trying to use what little time he had in retrieving his sword back. 

“So this is the supposed human who stole Emerald’s ship?” The amethyst guard asked. 

The agate nodded. 

“Yes, I heard whoever brings him back to her feet she would reward them greatly.” The gate replied. 

The two stared down at the human who slowly began inching sway from them in an attempt to try and get his sword. However they weren’t going to allow him to do such a thing. 

“You’re not going anyway human.” The agate gem replied coldly. 

Lars got fed at the two gems then glanced at the small pink spinel who seemed unaware of how to handle the situation at hand. It was just by pure luck she had defeated the ocean jasper but now there were two gems. Both who looked equally as unfriendly as the first gem she had fought off. Two gems in which towered over her and were far superior in fighting   
then she could be. 

Spinel stopped midway in her tracks grabbing a rock which was covered in a small layer of snow, she wasn’t going to allow them to try and take her friend away. She couldn’t bear it. Spinel with a bit of strength chucked the rock at one of them, not caring who it was or who she had hit. Spinel just needs to buy Lars some time to grab his sword so he could defend himself. 

Lars stared daggers at the two gems who stood before him. However Lars refused to allow these gems to intimidate him. If he stood up against an elite pompous Emerald then he could stand up against these gems. If he had his word that is, he would do his best to fend these two off. 

“Any last words. Earth-Ow!” The agate hissed turning to the location of where the rock was thrown. 

Lars stared at the gem seeing as they held their head growling in annoyance of the sneak attack and in the corner of his eye he caught sight of both Spinel and Padparadscha gathering rocks to defend themselves with. Lars couldn’t help but smirk as he took off once the two had been distracted, however he was yanked back by his cape with force that made his head spin. 

“You’re not going anyway human. My Emerald wants to have you brought back to her aline.” The amethyst stated. 

Lars stared at the purple gem and swallowed hard. 

“As for the rest of your trip of disgusting misfit off colors she would rather see their shattered gem shards scattered below her feet.” The agate said. 

Lars' eyes widened. Did that stuck up gem really want to kill them that much?! Of course, what did he expect out of that awful strict planet. The young human gritted his teeth glaring at them before he picked up a stone and stood up. 

“Over my dead body!” Lars shouted as he thee the stone at him one of them dodging the attack but that didn’t matter he had gotten his sword and finally he could fight these gems off. 

The human swing his sword at one of them causing them to back away knowing enough damage could cause harm to their form. Lars stared back at Spinel and Padparadscha and could see that Amethyst had begun approaching them. Lars sucked in a breath as he hoped that the two small gems could fend off the much bigger purple gem until he could come to their aid. 

Spinel watched with shaky pink eyes as the Amethyst guard come towards them the way they walked and looked like they wouldn’t hesitate to dissipate either one of their forms. Or do something far worse. Spinel once again stood in front of the peach sapphire in order to keep her safe. 

“Cute, but I won’t let you get away. You two are fugitives and therefore must be brought to justice.” The amethyst replied. 

Spinel stood there staring at her and didn’t move. She wouldn’t. She’d do anything in her power to keep her friend safe. The small pink gem watched as the purple gem looked...remorseful? 

“I didn’t want to do this.” The amethyst gem said regret lacing her voice. 

Before Spinel knew it she had been punched across the face, the force causing her body to skid across the cold earth floor. 

“Soinel!” Padparadscha cried out in horror. 

Spinel groaned softly as she struggled yo get up she ended up spitting out some blood and looked at the purple gem who was walking towards her most likely to finish her off. That was what Spinel thought until the amethyst was clocked in the back of the head by a stone. 

“Leave her alone!” Padparadscha screamed, throwing another rock at the gem who was trying to hurt her friend. 

The much taller gem turned to her, managing to catch one of the stones in her hand before crushing it. The small orange sapphire stared as the gem began walking towards her. 

“Little brat.” They hissed. 

Spinel for sure thought that the amethyst would come for her but when she saw the purple quartz gem was turning away to go to the much smaller friend who shook in fear. 

….She didn’t know what to do. 

Padparadscha had never learned how to fight, she was always protected by either Rhodonite or the Rutile Twins. Now she was all alone and that seemed to scare her the most. The small sapphire could feel tears arise in her single eye and thought for sure that this was it. That she would surely die and no one would be there to save her 

Spinel struggled to sit up, rubbing the blood off of her nose and could see that the amethyst was getting closer. Spinel scrambled on getting up despite her skull pounding and her vision blurring every now and then. When the small pink gem caught sight of her weapon lying in the ground she clumsily stumbled towards it and grabbed it before turning around. Spinel stared in horror that the amethyst gem was now too close to her friend and with Spinel walking the way she was would be unable to save Padparadscha in time. Spinel gritted her teeth she hated this feeling..this feeling of…..

Helplessness.

Spinel could only hope that her friend would poof from the sheer fear of seeing that amethyst walk towards her with the intentions of harming her. Spinel bit her lip as she looked down. She didn’t want to look, she was scared to see what would happen. Spinel glanced up and watched as the amethyst gem was about to deliver a final blow to the small gem to cause her to poof back into her gem but watched as a sharp long thin piece of metal pierced into the purple gem’s chest. 

Wait..what? 

What Spinel saw next almost made her cry in relief. It was the Rutile Twins they had used what must be a metal pipe of some sort of metal piece as a spear to fight and defend themselves with. Spinel watched as the purple quartz poofed into a cloud of purple smoke. 

“We...we did it.” The left rutile twin said in slight shock. 

Spinel stared at the red gem eyes wide in shock but she was just happy that Padparadscha was safe by the help of the two conjoined rutile gems. Spinel helped when she felt someone touch her shoulder but relaxed once she saw it was only Lars. 

“Hey, just me. Sorry for scaring you.” Lars told her. He chuckled. 

Spinel looked at him and smiled weakly, she stared at the pink teen seeing his messy pink hair and tired posture. Looks like fighting that agate gem really took a lot out of him. Despite that Spinel was happy that he was okay none less. 

“Are you okay?” The right rutile twin asked. 

“I think so.” Lars replied. 

Padparadscha panted softly as she thanked the twins who helped her up. 

“Thank you for saving me,” Padparadscha said softly. 

The two rutile twins smiled petting the small sapphire who hummed softly. Spinel stared at the three gems and sighed, she was happy to see that they were okay yet her chest aches with a familiar feeling at seeing the display of affection. 

“We should get going, I don’t wanna be here when those gems reform.” Lars said. 

The conjoined twins nod while Padparadscha shuttered not wanting to think about that. Lars turned to face the Rutile Twins and spoke. 

“Have either two of you seen Fluorite or Rhodonite?” Lars asked them . 

The twins looked at him then at each other before they frowned. 

“No, we don’t know where they could be.” The right twin said. 

Lars sighed tired from the fight and saddened to hear that there were no signs of either of the two missing gems. 

“That’s fine, we’ll looo for them together. Let’s get moving.” He said. 

The gems around him nodded hurrying out of the area in which a couple of gems lay on the ground. Spinel shakilily clung onto the twins as she stored her weapon back into her gem. She was still shaken up by what happened but was happy that none of her friends were badly harmed. Spinel looked around soft pink eyes scanning the vast area they were in. Tons of trees both thick and thin with leaves that had already fallen leaving the trees mostly bare. Giving them an ominous look as if the trees themselves had hands. 

Spinel looked around trying to spot Rhodonite and Fluorite while trying to ignore the sharp pain in her back as she walked with everyone away from the forest . The small pink gem glanced up and could see the giant ball of light slowly begin to sink down and as it did so the light around all of them began to fade growing darker and darker. The young gem looked around and shook a little as she realized that the place she was in was beginning to look a little like the garden she had escaped from. 

It was getting dark, so very dark. That alone seemed to unsettle the poor gem more than anything. Spinel held onto the twins a lot tighter, she didn’t like this and the feeling of dread was only growing stronger making Spinel shutter as she could see small glimpses of the garden. Spinel gasped softly, closing her eyes tightly and whimpered. She couldn’t get it out of her head all she could see was the darkness of the garden. 

The rotting flowers, the dead decrepit trees, the smell of mold and decay and not to mention the horrible, horrible negative feelings of dread and loneliness. That entire garden was just practically radiating negative vibes. A home Spinel once Berliner to and was always happy to stay in had now become her absolute worst nightmare which was now coming back to haunt her. 

The small gem could feel tears bubble up in the dorms of her eyes as she breathed heavily which caught attention from Lars who looked at the shaken up pink gem and placed a hand onto her shoulder causing her to jump with an audible gasp. Lars frowned as he took one look at the frightened gem; it didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out she was having a small panic attack. Kars looked at the two rutile twins and told them to keep going that he and Spinel would keep up with them in a minute. 

The conjoined red gems nodded as they held Padparadscha’s hand and continued to walk down the dirt path being cautious to anything out of place they might see. Lars watched as they walked off and carefully kneeled down, putting both hands onto small shoulders that belonged to the frightened pink gem and looked at her. 

“Hey Spinel, everything’s gonna be okay. Just take deep breaths.” Lars instructed. 

Spinel shook body trembling from fear, she kept her eyes on the pink teen taking a couple breaths as she nodded. 

“Just take deep breaths, nice and easy and slow. Everything’s gonna be alright.” Lars said. 

Spinel whimpered as she held herself her breaths coming out uneven and shaky. 

“It’ll be alright Spinel, we’ll light up a small fire and eventually find Fluorite and Rhodonite. “ Lars reassures the small gem who looked at him and sighed softly. 

The small pink gem glanced at the pink captain before she nodded, taking his hand and walked with him, catching up with Padparadscha and the Ruitike Twins. It was getting incredibly dark now but they seemed to manage well when the twins used their gem as a light to see where they were going. Spinel Howe ten didn’t dare let go of Lars as she held onto him shaking from time to time. Everything was quiet except for faint chirps of crickets and the gentle howl of the wind. 

Despite the tranquility of the night Spinel thought she saw something in the corner of her eye. The small gem felt her throat tighten in a painful lump. Maybe it was her eyes playing tricks on her. Even if that was true Spinel looked away, she hated the silence of night more than anything at this point. 

It unnerved her. 

Reminding her of the horrors of the garden and the terrible years she spent in complete isolation. Spinel inched closer to Lars worries that they were being followed. When Spinel saw something in the darkness movie she stopped, prompting Lars to stop as well as Padparadscha and the Rutile Twins. 

“I predict a gem will approach us.” Padparadscha whispered softly. 

Spinel could feel her breath being caught in her throat as she listened to the footsteps getting closer and closer. Spinel swallowed hard praying that whatever gem they were didn’t mean any harm to them. She didn’t think she could face another battle with more of those scary gems.

When the footsteps grew much louder Lars took out his word, the rutile twins one of them at least took out their sharp weapon as Padparadscha managed to hold onto some stones while Spinel fumbled with her rejuvenator. As the footsteps grew closer the heavy tension between them lingered feeling almost impossible to move. After a few minutes of waiting Lars began lowering his weapon which caused Spinel to look at him confused but she stopped as well when she saw it too. 

It was them! Rhodonite and Fluorite. Both gems looked disheveled and shaken up but it seemed that they were happy none less to see everyone. 

“You two are okay!” Padparadscha cried joyfully. 

The small peach sapphire ran over to hug Rhodonite, happy to see her once again. Spinel stared at the loving display smiling as she too was happy that both gems made it back to them in one piece. As promised Lars had made a small fire to combat both the darkness and Spinel’s paranoia. 

A man of his word he was. 

Once they had found a spot and gotten a fire going the rebel gems sat huddled against one another eager to know what had happened to Rhodonite and Fluorite. 

“How’d you two avoid those gems?” Lars asked 

“We hid,” Fluorite answered slowly 

Spinel stared at the two gems and looked down as she began scribbling and drawing herself, Padparadscha and Lars fighting off the end who tried to attack them. Spinel shuttered not wanting to think about any of that. The fact that she went up against an ocean Jasper scared her and the fact that Padparadscha almost could’ve been shattered and Spinel was helpless to watch made her feel sick. Spinel sighed softly trying to brush those feelings aside as she stared down at her last drawing. Which was them all together around a fire. 

The drawing was pretty much all in detail to the gentle curls of Rhodonite’s hair to the warm smile of Padparadscha to the even flickers and cinders of the fires of the drawing. Very much detailed. Spinel couldn’t help but admit but drawing made her feel...a lot less sad. Spinel smiled down at her drawing as she placed it back into her gem as she listened to the off colors speak. 

“How did you two avoid the other gems?l Lars asked them. 

“We hid” Fluorite said slowly. 

Spinel glanced at them and remained quiet as she began scribbling down some drawings of herself, Lars and Padparadscha fighting off the gems who tried to attack them. Managing to make it look beautiful and detailed as she could. Spinel shuttered though not wanting to remember any of that. The small pink gem sighed softly as she finished the last drawing which was of all of them gathered around the fire with smiles on their faces. Spinel smiled down at her handy work and put her sketchbook back inside her gem for safe keeping and listened as the off colors began chatting amongst each other . 

“We’ll have to get moving when dawn hits.” Lars informed them. “We’ll be much safer with the crystal gems.” He stated. 

Spinel blinked and turned to Lars tens as if to silently ask who and what the crystal gems were. 

“The crystal gems are gems who rebelled against Homeworld. They fight and protect earth.” Lars informed the pink spinel. 

“Hey Lars, why don’t you tell us a story of the crystal gems?” One of the Rutile twins asked. 

“Yes how do you know then?” Fluorite asked curiously her slow voice interested to hear what Lars would say. 

“Y-yeah. I always thought the crystal gems w-were a bunch of gems gone mad s-simply looking to destroy the di-diamond empire.” Rhodonite stuttered trying her best not to show too much. 

Lars chuckled looking at the frightened and timid gem. 

“They aren’t hems gone mad. But it is true they do want to destroy the diamond empire.” Lars said calmly. 

“What?” Fluorite said, shocked. 

“That’s impossible!” Rhodonite shrieked. “No one can take doEn the diamond empire….th-there diamonds for star sakes!” Rhodonite said getting a little shaken but he’s ring such an outrageous statement. 

“That’s where the crystal gems come into play. “ Lars said. 

“They’re rebelling against Homeworld for many reasons the main reason them wanting to save the earth since colonization would mean resources from earth would be catastrophic leaving many humans with little to nothing until eventually earth is nothing more than a gutted planet.” Lads said his voice was low and serious. 

The off colors and Spinel all sat around the fire silent at what they heard seemingly unnerved about hearing that. 

“They also fight to protect what’s right.” Lars said to try and bring the mood up a little. 

“How do you have a connection with the crystal gems? “ the right Rutile twin asked. 

Lars looked at her and sighed. This would be a bit of a difficult story to tell. 

“I met this girl in the human zoo who was caught on the same day I was brought in.” Lard explained. “She told me that she was a trained sword fighter and worked amongst the crystal gems as they were the ones who taught her how to sword fight.” Lars explained. more of the stories. 

The pink captain sighed softly. “She told me that if I were ever to get out to notify the crystal gems her whereabouts.” Lars said. 

“Why would you do that though!” Padparadscha asked curiously. 

Lars looked at her and sighed heavily. He looked at everyone with these scary eyes full of nothing but coldness and bitterness. 

“Because like the crystal gems I want to see the diamond empire grumble to the ground and burn.” Lars said coldly. 

Everyone remained quiet but Spinel shuttered the way Lars’s voice sounded at that very moment shook her a little. She didn’t know why but it sounded scary and threatening. 

“So once I came to earth I would tell them where she was and hopefully I would get something in return. That being safety.” Lars said. 

Spinel looked at him and shifted nervously, they would be safe? It was a nice thought, an amazing one in fact Spinel prayed for safety as she feared the sheer thought of going back to Homeworld and serving that scary looking diamond. Then again she might not even get to do that. She already caused a lot of trouble. She might be shattered and that was her worst fear of all. Though it didn’t make sense almost every gem they encountered wanted nothing more than to harm them. 

Spinel looked at the other gems and seemed nervous about what they would do. 

“You sure they can provide us with protection.?” The left Rutile twin asked, holding onto Padparadscha. 

Lars looked at her and nodded.

“Yes I’m positive that if anything they’re the only ones we can trust. They fight for both fusions and gems alike.” Lars said. 

Spinel perked up at the mention and looked at the pink teen. 

“Are you serious about that?!” The right Rutile twin asked, shocked. . 

“The crystal gems have a lot of fusions who fight for the sake of fusion and those who want to become one themselves.” Lars said. 

The off colors stayed silent as their captain began retelling stories of the crystal gems who fought many battles against the diamonds telling tales of heroism, courage, strength, wisdom and compassion. Now the less the stories were captivating and the gem like aliens were fascinated and amazed by the compelling stories told by Lars. 

A story where fusions were we locked instead of shunned and or shattered that was just amazing. The thought of seeing so many different fusion beauties made Spinel smile in what seemed like a long time. That was something she was secretly looking for. Spinel watched oddly as the pink teen leaned against a nearby tree and remained still with his eyes closed. Not moving an inch. 

At first Spinel had gotten concerned by such actions but Fluorite was there to ease her of her worries. 

“He’s sleeping.” She replied slowly. 

Spinel blinked confused. 

“Something humans do,” Padparadscha added. 

Spinel glanced at them both and nodded not thinking much of it considering that Lars was human and Spinel was not. Spinel stared seeing just how at peace Lars looked while he slept it made Spinel a little envious of him. How he could blissful sleep while she was at the edge worrying terribly about a gem coming to attack her. Yes lucky he was. Sometimes Spinel wondeeed what it would be like to be blissfully unaware but the small gem shuttered already knowing that it would only lead her into bad things. The garden was proof of that. Spinel shuttered biting her lip to gold back a whimper as she decided to brush it off and forget about it. 

Spinel however began focusing on something different the pleasant hissing and crackling if the fire glowing bright and keeping her oddly warm unknowingly the small gem began falling asleep as she leaned against Flourite who didn’t seem to mind and actually cooled her body around her keeping her close to her while she slept soundly. 

The two Amethyst walked down the pink crystal hall, the already polished marble floor showing their already anxious reflections. He wouldn’t be happy when he heard about this. They already had informed Emerald of what had happened to her gems and she was furious to say the least. Who knows how he might react when he hears about this. The two Amethyst guards carefully entered the chambers of their diamond and stood there straight and tall saluting him with the diamond salute. 

“My diamond, we bring news of the defective gems.” The first amethyst said. 

The young diamond glanced her way giving her a quick nod. 

“What is it? Have you captured any of them yet?” The son of Pink Diamond asked. 

The two purple gems shifted uncomfortably. 

“W-well my diamond th-they.” The first Amethyst paused. 

“They got away.” The second Amethyst finished. 

The young half human half diamond turned to face them with sharp pink diamond eyes that seemed unamused by the news told to him. 

“Are you telling me that Emerald let her own shop get stolen by those defects who landed on earth and somehow managed to escape Quartz soldiers?! I don’t think so.” Steven snapped coldly to the purple gems. 

The two gems went rigid, seemingly frightened. 

“Th-they fought back.” The first Amethyst stuttered. 

Steven stared at the gems before narrowing his eyes in a threatening manner clearly annoyed. “What do you mean they fought back?” He demanded. “They’re defective gems! Weak!” Steven hissed angrily 

The two Amethyst remained quiet not wanting to say anything that might anger their diamond further. Slowly the two pink double doors opened revealing a Peridot located on her navel. She saluted her diamond as she looked at him with calm green eyes. 

“My Diamond I just gotten word that one of Emerald’s ocean Jaspers has been defeated.” The Peridot stated . 

“By who?” Steven demanded. 

“They’re called the off colors. Defective gems. They’re the ones who defeated a couple of her gems.” The Peridot informed. 

The two Amethysts pressed against each other seeing that their Diamond was seething with anger. 

“You’ve got to be joking.” He said angrily. 

“Afraid not my diamond,” the peridot said. 

Steven scowled angrily. “That Emerald managed to lose to them! Impossible! “ Steven said, clearly angry by the news. 

The young diamond sighed heavily rubbing a hand through his hair. “And you're certain that the spinel is with the defective gems?” He asked, his voice now calm and collected. 

“Yes my diamond, it was said that Emerald saw her aboard the ship,” the green gem said. 

Steven slowly turned away from the two amethysts and   
Peridot smiled faintly as she looked out into the dark sky full of stars. 

“So my little spinel wants to play hide and seek on earth?” Steve began grinning ear to ear. “You can hide all you like my little gem but eventually I’ll find you.” Steven said so velvety and smooth before it changed . 

“And I don't intend to lose,” he said coldly with a twisted smile on his face.


End file.
